Lucy the Dragon Slayer
by Egichuu
Summary: Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas, Lucy had been ignored. Furthermore, Lisanna tricked everyone to hate Lucy. Lucy quit the guild and met Acnologia. Acnologia turned Lucy to 4 years old, WHY? Read and find it out! Reviews needed xD Rated T for now, and IT'S A STICY STORY, although, there are love triangle or more
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : I DON"T OWN FAIRY TAIL, IF I DID, I WOULD DIE HAPPY**

**Egichuu : Just inspired with some Sticy story ;;)**

* * *

_Normal POV_

Lucy was sitting at the corner of the table, reading a book. Ever since Lisanna, Mirajane's and Elfman's sister came back from Edolas, Lucy had been ignored completely by all Fairy Tail's member.

She wouldn't be so pissed if they could say some hello to her and replied her. But, they didn't.

* * *

"—cy, Lucy-chan" said Lisanna who sits beside her. "Ah, eh, hello Lisanna. What's up?" Lucy answered a little nervous.

"Natsu said that he wanted to go to a mission" Lisanna said. "Hm, good timing! Which one did he choose? I wanted to pay my rent this month" replied Lucy happily.

'Maybe I just over thinking, Natsu still care of me after all' thought Lucy happily. "Ah, um, Lucy?" Lisanna said, getting Lucy attention.

Lucy smiled at her and asked, "What is it?" "Na- Natsu said that, he wanted to go… umm… without you but… with me"

* * *

The last sentence made Lucy's happiness became anger, but Lucy didn't show it at all. "Oh, okay. Tell him this: I will go on a mission by myself, do your mission with least damage"

Then Lucy went to Mira. "Mira" "Hmm, what?" Mira answered shortly. "I want to take mission" "Just take it" "Which one do you think would be perfect for me, Mira?" "Anything"

'What the…' Lucy thought as she took the mission paper and went outside. 'Hmm… let see… defeating a Vulcan…' Lucy read it and smiled. 'At least I could handle this much'

* * *

***In Fairy Tail***

"Lisanna, what did Lucy say about going to a mission with us?" asked Natsu happily. Lisanna looked at him. She secretly smirked.

"Umm, she said that she wanted to go on a mission herself, because… you always make many damages" This made Natsu angry, "What else?" he asked angrily.

"Um, she said : I will go on a mission myself without the baka-flame-head—"

"Baka flame head? Hahhahahah" shouted Gray teasing Natsu.

"—the Host Popsicle—" Lisanna continued. "Ya hear that! Host popsicle!" mocked Natsu to Gray. Lisanna continued mocking the entire member of Fairy Tail in Lucy's name. Of course they started fighting about the nickname 'Lucy' (Lisanna) made.

"How dare she…" "She sucked!" "She is weaker than me though!" "I am not useless!" "She is more useless than you" "How come can she mock her nakama!" "She is not our family!"

* * *

***At the moment, Lucy POV***

'I… am so weak…' I walked to the mansion after finishing my mission. "Thank you so much, Miss" the man said and gave me the reward.

'I had to use most of my power just to defeat one vulcan'

I smiled weakly knowing that I am really weak. 'Maybe I can drink Mira's milkshake when I came back to Fairy Tail' I smile happily. 'I should train more and more so that I can be a little stronger than I am now'

* * *

***Skip time, at Fairy Tail, Normal POV***

"I'm home, minna~" said Lucy cheerfully as she open the door. SIIINGG. No one answered.

'What happened?' Lucy thought as she walked inside. But to her surprised, Natsu kicked her stomach and made her unable to move. "Get out, you scum!" he said with demonic eyes.

"What? Why? What did I do?" Lucy asked frantically. Every member in the guild looked at her with despised eyes.

"Haahh? Do you want to hear what you said of me?" Levy asked really annoyed. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked sacredly of the look.

* * *

"Hah! What do you think with my nickname you gave? Self-esteem-baka-Host-popsicle" said Gray pissed off. "It's better than, Baka-Dense-Flame-head!" said Natsu.

"Well, I got the Useless-Little-Bookworm-who-can't-fight-at-all" said Levy annoyed. "What? I never called you that!" Lucy shouted. "Lie! I heard her say that thing to me!" shouted Lisanna back.

And everyone started to mock, spit, and kick Lucy. "STOP!" Master Markarov shouted. Everyone stopped and Lucy took the chance to run away.

* * *

"I didn't say anything!" Lucy cried in her house. "They don't believe me! Even though I love them like my brother and sister! Even though I think that we are family!" Lucy cried hard in her bed.

"It's because of her, Lisanna! Everyone just loved her… But she lied to them!" Lucy mumbled. "I… can die because of her… I don't have that much of strength to fight back…"

"I … am … so… weak!" Lucy cried because of her own weakness. She cried all night long and couldn't sleep. So she started to pack her things, when she finished she called Virgo and stored her things there.

* * *

In the early morning, Lucy went to Fairy Tail. She was so early that no one was there. She went to Markarov's room.

_Knock Knock _"Come in" said Markarov. "Master…" "Oh, what's up my child?" "I think of you like a father and think of every member in this guild as brother and sister…"

"That's good" said Markarov as he smiled. "But, they don't think of me that way, they hated me now, I am weak and not needed in this guild, so please… I want to quit this guild" Lucy said weakly.

"But—My child… Why? Is it because of yesterday?" asked Markarov sadly. Lucy nodded in agreement. "Not just that, since Lisanna came back, everyone ignored me, Natsu don't want to be in the same group as me…" Lucy mumbled.

* * *

"My child, please reconsider it! I—I don't want you to go, Lucy…" "I'm sorry Master, I… quit this guild"

Lucy gave him her right hand, where Fairy Tail's mark was there. Markarov cried so much as he erased her mark.

"Thank you, Markarov" said Lucy as she looked at her right hand.

"Lucy… Remember! Fairy tail's rules : One, You must never show sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live"

"Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain"

"Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you…"

* * *

"Thank you, Markarov. I'm going, bye"

Then Lucy ran to the unknown forest, there, she cried hard. "I love you, minna… Good bye…"

* * *

Suddenly a voice echoing in her mind, "Lucy…" A voice that she haven't heard before.

"Who?" she asked unconsciously, "Lucy… Here, come here…" said the voice. Lucy went deeper into the forest.

* * *

She searched and searched until at last, she found the owner of the voice. It was a… dragon.

Lucy stepped backward in fear. 'Why… a dragon… didn't they already go missing 7 years ago?'

"Don't be afraid, Lucy. My name is Acnologia, I am your mother apprentice. Your mother was the queen of the dragon"

"No way! My mother was a celestial mage!" Lucy shouted. 'A dragon? Queen of dragon?'

"She was, Lucy. She was both of them. I am here, to complete my promise with the Queen, to train you" Acnologia explained.

* * *

'To train me?' "I will train you to be the dragon slayer" "Dra- Dragon Slayer, you mean, like Natsu and Gajeel?" "Nah, something like that, but I will train you to be the dragon slayer in every type, flame, water, ice, earth, metal, light, shadow, etc"

"Don't you wish to be stronger?" asked Acnologia. Lucy twitched. "Of course! But… I couldn't abandon my celestial spirit"

"Do not worry, by training with me, you can also be stronger in summoning the spirit. So, I ask you, Lucy Heartfilia, are you willing to train with me to get stronger no matter what it takes?" said Acnologia.

* * *

Lucy looked at it and smile. "Yes!" Suddenly a piece of paper glowed between them. "The contract has been made"

"Now, Lucy, here this, a dragon slayer, can only be trained in the age of 4, so, I am going to made your body went back to 4 years old, but your memory will not be affected"

Lucy nodded in agreement. In blink of eye, Lucy's body went back to her old body when she is 4 year old.

"Now, let's started" said Acnologia. "Let's get stal-ted! Oh nyo, why do I cpe-ak chis way?" said Lucy in childish manner. "Well, you are 4 year old"

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Tomorrow is my last exam day~**

**Which mean : more holiday : more time : more update**

**Ah**

**But it won't be so fast though**

**Since I had to organize my last year in junior high school :D**

**Anyway**

**Review~~~**

**Thx for reading and reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2 New fliends?

**DISCLAIMER : Egichuu DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, IF Egi DID, She WOULD DIE HAPPY**

**Egichuu : Yeyy~~ Holiday~ :D**

**I (think) I should apologize for the (late) update (?)**

**But I will update soon :D**

**I mean it's bcz I have more free time = more time to write = faster update**

**Soo**

**This is chapter 2 of Lucy the Dragon Slayer~**

* * *

"Ac-nyo-lo-gia-san, how shyould I call you? (Acnologia-san, how should I call you?)" asked Lucy as she tilted her head to her left. "You may call me, father. And let's started!"

"O-kkay, papa" Lucy said as she raised both of her hands up to the sky and jumped happily like a little child. *of course, she is still 4 after all*

* * *

First 2 week, Lucy's endurance was trained. She was asked to run in the forest, escaping from the wildly beasts, for 14 hours non-stop. Well, of course, at first, she couldn't but at least she tried.

* * *

_Lucy POV_

"14 hours?! Al you celious?! (are you serious?!) I can die!" I shouted. "Don't worry, if that were the situation, I will help you" replied father. I pouted.

"Papa, you bet-tel plomise me that! (you better promise me that)" I said as I pointed at him. 'I don't want to lose my life in this state!'

Acnologia smirked. 'I knew it, I may not see it but I knew that he smirked for sure!' "Lucy, don't you want to be strong?"

'See! He teased me!' "Of cols I want, baka-papa!" I shouted at him. "Then, start training!"

And so the deadly training started. I ran as fast as I can to get away from the beasts. 'They're so… frightening!'

Everyday, I ran and ran, but at least I know that I'm improving!

* * *

_Normal POV_

Each day, she could run longer and longer, her endurance was really increasing bit by bit. When the second week ended, she now, could run 14 hours 27 minutes non-stop.

"Good job, Lucy" praised Acnologia. 'He praised me! He praised me~' thought Lucy cheerfully. "It's nothying!" said Lucy with a big smile.

"Now, let me see how much have you improved" he said. "Huh?" Lucy asked. "I will chased you, better run from me, Lucy"

* * *

_Lucy POV_

'What… the… hell!' "Let's make it for 23 hours" he said. '2… 23 hours?!' "Al you kidding me?!" I shouted.

He grinned. 'He grinned for sure!' "Are you telling me that you're scared?" "Wha- Of cols not papa!" "Then let's start!"

We started training. I ran away from him for 23 hours, he often caught me, but then he released me again and chased me.

When the training was finished, I read the ancient books. 'Thanks to my hobbies when I was 15, to read the ancient languages are easy for me'

* * *

After 3 weeks, I was able to adapt with the environment and caught up to Acnologia. So papa started to train me with magic, starting to make the fire, water flying, harden the body into metal etc.

'Ah, and by the way, I recently got an Exceed egg~' "Papa, papa~ An exceed~" I showed him the egg.

* * *

The egg is so beautiful, full of colorful color, but the color was getting darker and darker to the bottom, but it still pretty in my opinion. 'It's the same as life, no matter how colorful it is, it has a dark side'

"You know Lucy?"Acnologia said, I looked at him and smiled, "What's up papa?" "From the time when I watch over Igneel to train Natsu, Metalicana to train Gajeel, Grandeeney to train Wendy and etc, you're the fastest one to improve"

"Lilly?Al you serious papa? (Really? Are you serous papa?) Uwaahh~~ I am co happy~" I said as I spinning around papa.

"Yes, in 1 month, you're able to catch up with my speed; you're good at reading the ancient books, and making other elements. And now you can summon 10 spirits continuously without break" he praised me.

* * *

'Natsu… Gajeel… Wendy… Gray… Erza… Cana… Minna… I miss you… I hope you're doing well too' I thought as I looked to the ground. 'Well, at least I know that they're not worrying over me. Probably they've forgotten me…'

* * *

***Time Skip ***

"Lucy, I'm going out to some island a bit" said papa. I nodded and smile at him. Then he went to some unknown place.

"Dyne~ Whel al you? (where are you?)" I asked as I looked around. PLAK! I got hit from behind.

"Dy-ne!" I shouted to her. Dyne, my exceed, she wore cute one piece with big ribbon in front of it, she got white skin (imagine Carla's skin), and big brown eyes like mine.

* * *

She was at the same height as Happy, but the same as Panther-Lily, Dyne also had a battle form, but Dyne didn't get larger like Panther-Lily. Only her arms got larger.

Dyne was calm, loved to tease me, but not father (of course), cute, but when in her battle form she was really frightening.

* * *

"Hey, Lucy, don't you think you should have other name? After all you're gonna back to Fiore when you're older" said Dyne all of sudden.

"Um what chould I use? (what should I use?)" I asked. "Something with initial S would sound good"

"Shelly?" "No way" "Sherlock" "Do you think I'm a detective?" "Sherly" "I'm not that woman at Galuna island!" "Shin" "It's a boy's name" "Shiory"

"Shiory?" I asked back. 'It sounds okay…' "Okay, it's decided, my name is Shiory Ignologia"

"Shiory no baka~" said Dyne playfully. And then she flew to the other side.

I ran after her to the edge of the forest, there I saw the other dragon slayers!

* * *

"Dyne, ctop! Enemies!" I shouted while pointing at the boys (2 of them).

They seemed surprised. "Oh, not! We're not suspicious people, trust me!" the Blondie boy said.

'Well, dude, if you say it that way, who won't get suspicious' I narrowed my eye as I hid myself behind the big tree.

"Enemies! What do you think, Dyne?" I asked Dyne for opinion. I looked at my left, but Dyne was gone!

I looked around and saw her talking to the other exceeds. "Dy- Dyne…" I said trembling. The boy with black hair went nearer and patted my head, I shrieked.

* * *

"We're not your enemy" he said calmly. Suddenly I got the feeling that they're not my enemy so I came out of the tree

'This boy gave me a feeling of a big brother' I thought as I calmed down.

"My name is Sting Eucliffe, 9 years old, a Light dragon slayer" the blondie said. I nodded and looked at the other boy. "I'm Rogue Cheney, a Shadow Dragon Slayer"

"Lucy, 4 years old, celestial mage" I said with big smile. "Lucy…" said Dyne with dark aura. "Hm?" I asked.

"Weren't you supposed to say your 'other' name?" said Dyne angrily. "Ah! I folget that…"

* * *

"What does that mean" asked Sting confusedly. I sweat dropped. "Well, that, umm, you cee, I ran away flom home (I ran away from home), co Dyne said that I had to change my name" I said.

"4 years old and run away? Dude, child this day…" said Rogue. I just laughed awkwardly.

"Please keep it secret that you know about Lucy and that you met her in this forest" said Dyne. "Hm? Why?" asked Sting bluntly.

"Well, cince you aledy know my secret (since you already know my secret), I will tell you all 'bout me" I smiled at them.

"Lucy, don't—" Dyne said but I cut her as I said, "It's ok-kay, they al not bad pipple (they're not bad people). Dyne sighed at me.

* * *

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, 15 years old, but my papa turned me into 4 years old" I said. They looked amazed.

"I am ex Faily tail mage (I'm ex fairy tail mage)" I said weakly.

"Oh, the one with Natsu-san dan Gajeel-san, right?" said Sting cheerfully. "Huh? Ex?" asked Rogue. 'Only the black hair boy realized it' I smiled weakly.

"Natsu and Gajeel were my nakama, I quit the guild recently" I explained.

To my surprised Sting and Rogue hugged me. "Even if I don't know why you quit the guild, but one thing I know for sure, you were lonely all this time, right?"

* * *

I blushed as I heard Sting said that, then I nodded and hugged him back. "It has been a while cince someone last hug me" I mumbled.

"And, by the way what is your fake name, Lucy?" asked Rogue. "Ah, it's Shiory" I said. He patted my head gently.

"Okay, Shiory-chan. Bye-bye" said Sting as they went to the opposite direction.

Unconsciously I stretched my hand and shouted, "Hey!" They looked at me with confused look.

"Um, will… you… come back hel tomollow (come back here tomorrow)?" I asked embarrassed.

Sting hugged me and said, "Of course, of course~ Shiory chan, don't need to feel lonely~"

My face went redder, "I- I am not lonely! Beside, I have papa with me!" I shouted.

They laughed and Sting kissed her forehead, "Bye"

"Bye" I said quietly while blushing. Then I went back to see Acnologia.

* * *

***Time Skip***

"Ah, papa, whele have you been? (where have you been?)" I asked joyfully as I hugged hi,

"Ah, hello Lucy" "Papa! I got new fliends (I got new friends)" I said happily.

"Lucy, hear this. I… went to where Fairy Tail was, and then of my carelessness, they saw me and tried to fight me. So… I attacked them. But don't worry, the first was with them, but they will be missing for 7 years, and appear suddenly"

"So, they're not death?" "Yes" "Then it's okay~" "You're not mad?" "Nope~ Since they al all safe and alive, it's okay~"

"Then, let's start training~"

"Yey~"

* * *

**So, that's it for this chapter**

**How is it?**

**Is it weird?**

**Replies to reviews:**

** : I'm terribly agree with u, n thx 4 yr support :D**

** : It's here ;;)**

**EllieBloodStain : Thx for yr support :D**

**annashina : Sorry if it takes a long time to update this**

**Novi Eucliffe : Agree~ Thx for yr support**

**Serena Heartfilia : Thx for yr review :D**

**Madeline-chan09 : Yup, I hope my score won't be bad :D Thx for yr support :D**

**MagicBeauty : Thx :D I hope u like this chapter :3**

**AthenaSnowHime : Desho, desho? She is incredibly cute~ I will, but I am stuck inhe middle duh ._. wkwkwk xD But I promise to update soon ;;) **

**~~Special thanks to crazyforanime001~~**

* * *

**Lucy : Won't u click that review button fol me? Please? *tilted her head, puppy eyes***

* * *

**Reviews please?  
**

**Thx for reading and reviews  
**

**I love you readers :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Lucy Snapped

******DISCLAIMER : Egichuu DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, IF Egi DID, She WOULD DIE HAPPY**

******Sorry for the late update**

******So, here it is, chapter 3: Lucy Snapped**

* * *

***Time skip, Lucy 6 years old, Lucy POV***

I ran to the edge of the forest to meet my best friends. "Sting-nii, Rogue-nii, hello~" I shouted as I waved my left hand.

They looked at me and smiled back. "Ne, Sting-nii, do you know? Fairy tail's strongest member al still missing" I said.

"Yes, I've heard it" he said sadly. He probably worried about Natsu and Gajeel.

* * *

"Well, why don't we train together today?" offered Sting. 'It's been so long since I last train with other human' "Yup~"

"Then let's go" said Rogue as he pointed to the place I don't know. "Ro- Rogue nii! Papa said that I shouldn't go ovel there"

"Let's train in this folest (let's train in this forest)" I suggested. "Why would your papa said that?" Rogue mumbled.

"It's because her father is overprotective of her, just from hearing that her daughter, went to the edge of the forest everyday to meet 2 strangers could make him rampage" explained Dyne.

"Lilly (really)?" I asked dumb founded. 'I think it's okay since it's papa!'

"Well anyway, let's find a beast here" said Sting.

"Okay~" I said happily and led the way. Sting and Rogue followed me behind.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Lucy realized a weird mark at Sting's and Rogue's left arm. "What's that?" asked Lucy curiously.

"Oh, recently we entered a guild" Rogue said while looking at the mark. Lucy's eyes got larger, "Lilly (really)? Cool~ Which one?" she asked, full of curiosity.

"Sabertooth~" answered Sting proudly. "I wanna enter it too~" said Lucy full of happiness, "Then we could be in the came glup (then we could be in the same group) And tlain togethel (train together)"

"But, Shiory, it's only for the strong ones and at least 10 years old" said Sting teasing Lucy.

* * *

"If, if killing two beasts ovel there can be counted as being strong?" she asked.

'She wanted to try killing these huge beasts, alone? Well if it's me or Rogue, then it's a usual thing. But a 6 years old little girl?' thought Sting. "Fine, kill them without our help and we will show you to the Master when you're 10" said Sting.

"Hey Sting, don't you think it's too dangerous?" asked Rogue. "Don't worry, despite of her size, she is really strong in my opinion" said Dyne.

"Well then, I'm off" said Lucy smiling widely. "Lucy, tried it without magic" said Dyne. Lucy eyes widened, "Um, gave me a sword then" she said.

Sting and Rogue sweat dropped, 'She is going to face that monster over there without magic?' they thought. "Hey, Sting, if things get dangerous, we will help her" whispered Rouge. Dyne smirked as she gave Lucy a big sword.

"That's what was I thinking" whispered Sting. Lucy smirked.

* * *

She went nearer to the Beast. 'She is going to do surprised attack' thought Sting and Rogue.

"Um, hey, I wanna fight you, so face me" said Lucy to the Best. Sting and Rogue jaw dropped to hear this.

The beasts noticed her and face her, right when it tried to throw Lucy. Lucy's body disappeared and suddenly she appeared at one of the beast left eyes, and with the sword, she pierced its eye. Then she kicked the Beast to the trees.

The beast was knocked out, now Lucy's problem is the other beast. It continuously tried to catch Lucy that Lucy couldn't focus on offense.

* * *

"Lucy, where are you?" Acnologia's voice echoing throughout the forest.

"Oh my gosh, papa is hele (papa is here), I've to finish it quickly!" said Lucy. "Her… father?" asked Rogue. Dyne nodded.

Lucy jumped and avoided the beast attack, and in mid-air, she inhaled large amount of air, "Sky Dragon's Roar" and she exhaled to the beast.

Suddenly a hurricane appeared and knocked the beast out.

"You… You're a sky dragon slayer?! But the Sky Dragon Slayer is Wendy Marvell!" asked Sting surprisedly.

"Sorry for keeping this secret, I'm also a dragon slayer, but papa taught me many other elements" said Lucy smiled widely.

* * *

'Don't tell me her father is…' thought Sting and Rogue amazed.

Suddenly, Acnologia appeared. "Lucy! Who are these guys?!" he asked. "Papa, they al (are) my best friends" said Lucy happily.

"A… dragon…" said Sting and Rogue in unison. "Weren't they supposed to went missing 8 years ago?"

"They have seen me, they must be annihilated" said Acnologia.

* * *

_Lucy POV_

'An-annihilated?' "N- No! Papa! Fliends (friends) not enemies!" I tried to explain to papa. But papa couldn't hear me.

"Black dragon roar!" Papa attacked Sting and Rogue who were still unprepared for a battle. In result they both fell on the ground.

Bruises could be found all over in their body, blood everywhere. My mind went blank, all I thought was that I was going to lose my ones and only friends.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Click. "What's that?" asked Dyne, Frosch and Lector in unison. They looked at Lucy.

Lucy gave Acnologia very dark aura. Her blonde hair was tied in high twin tail, her face was dark. 'I don't know her emotion now' thought Dyne as she looked at the little girl.

"… Friends… Kill…" Dyne heard Lucy mumbled. Lucy then stretched her left arm to both of Sting and Rogue who were still unconscious.

Suddenly a barrier appeared with Sting and Rogue inside it. Their wounds were healing.

* * *

Then, Lucy stretched her right arm to Acnologia. Suddenly 8 of her celestial spirits appeared, they're Virgo, Aries, Gemini, Scorpio, Leo, Taurus, Capricorn and Cancer.

"Attack" Lucy commanded to her spirits. Then all of them did as she told. Gemini transformed as Lucy then said:

" Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

O Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect became complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

O 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine! Urano Metria!" said Gemini as she attacked Acnologia.

* * *

Without Lucy knew, Sting and Rogue had regained consciousness and looked at her battle.

"Hey, Rogue, don't you think we should stop her?" asked Sting worriedly. Rogue asked, "Why?"

Sting pointed at Acnologia. "Her dragon didn't show any resistance toward the attack. I think it's because her dragon still love her" Sting explained.

* * *

Rogue thought a bit then nodded as agreement. "Lucy!" they shouted in unison.

Lucy turned back to see Sting and Rogue healthy as new. Her dark aura was replaced by happy aura. Her hair was still in high twin tail though.

"Force close all gates!" she shouted then ran to Sting and Rogue and hugged them tightly.

"You okay?" she asked slowly. "Yup, good as new" said Sting as he hugged her. Lucy blushed a bit and smile to him.

* * *

Rogue patted her head, then Lucy looked at Acnologia with sad eyes. She released Sting's hug and went nearer to Acnologia.

"Papa, I'm sowwy (I'm sorry), I hult you (I hurt you)" Lucy apologized to him while sobbing.

Acnologia smiled a bit. "It's okay. I'm sorry too that I hurt your precious friends" e said. Lucy hugged him in replied then she fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey you two, when Lucy is 10 years old, I'll leave her in your hands" said Acnologia. Sting and Rogue nodded, "Leave her to us!"

"Please protect her from going rampage and Fairy Tail" continued Acnologia. "Fairy tail?" asked Rogue slowly.

"Huh? You haven't heard from Lucy?" asked Acnologia. Dyne nodded as she said, "Lucy haven't told them"

"What happened between her and Fairy tail? The one I only know is that she is ex Fairy tail's mage" said Sting curiously. Dyne sighed.

"Fairy tail mage abandon her. Lisanna, a member who came back from Edolas, told lie about her. And fairy tail mages believed Lisanna and not Lucy, they mocked, kicked, hit and spitted at her. But Lucy didn't fight back"

* * *

"Why?" asked Rogue unconsciously. "Because Lucy still thinks them as a family. But they don't" answered Dyne weakly as she looked at Lucy.

"Even though they've done all that to her?" asked Sting a bit angry. "Yes. I often angry at her for still caring about that guild, I want her to hate that guild who abandon her!" said Dyne as she cried.

"I believe one day, she will come to hate that guild. I promise" said Sting as he looked at the little girl.

* * *

Dyne smile a bit then said goodbye to them. They should be going home now as it was already near night.

"Goodbye" said Rogue as he walked. Sting in contrary, went nearer to Lucy and then he kissed her cheek, then hurriedly turned back and walked with Rogue with red face. "Goodbye" he mumbled.

Rogue saw it, then he smirked at Sting. "Don't do anything to my 'little sister'… for now…" he said devilly. Sting's face was really red. "I—I know that already! Without you telling me… I know that!" he said as he ran away.

* * *

**Yupp~**

**That's it**

**for this chapter ;;)  
**

**Is it weird? :o**

**Give me yr opinion, please :D**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:  
**

**MiddNightt : Thx for your praise :$ Hope u like this chapter ;)**

**Madeline-chan09 : Yup, bcz she is still a little child :D, thx for yr review :D  
**

**Serena Heartfilia : Wkwkwk :D She is so cute, right? :3**

**crazyforanime001 : Thanks for yr opinion ;)**

**Celestial-Mage231 : Thx for reminding me :D I nearly forgot that :p Hahaha... stupid me =w=**

**memmyber : Thx for yr support :D**

**AthenaSnowHime : Hehehe, thx Athena-nee ;) Yupp, in my opinion Sticy is cooler ;;)**

** : Hel it is! New chawptel ;;) Hoph u like it ;)**

**Novi Eucliffe : Yupp~ Chiby Lucy is so damn cute in my imagination *lovestruck***

* * *

**Lucy : C-Cute? I-I'm just nolmal, light, Dyne? Sting-nii? Rogue-nii?  
**

**Dyne : *wink* We got cute little baby here**

**Rogue : You're my cute little sister *wink***

**Sting : *blush* W- Well, you- You're... um... cute... I guess *blush***

**Lucy : *Blush + pout* A- Anyway, could the leadel (reader) give Egichuu review?**

**Dyne : The more reviews you give, the faster she will update~**

**Rogue : Hahaha, so truee  
**

**Lucy : *tilt her head* So? Review plz *wink*  
**

**Sting : *nosebleed***

* * *

**So, that's it~  
**

**Chapter 3**

**RnR plz ;;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Fairy tail is back

******DISCLAIMER : Egichuu DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, IF Egi DID, She WOULD DIE HAPPY**

**Well,**

**Soo sorry for the late update**

**I got so many courses to attend**

**N, somehow late to update this**

**Oh, and, sorry for readers who loves the way Lucy speak...**

**Now, she is 10, and of course the misspelling is... umm... erased**

**Etto, and readers who still want a nalu story, I'm truly sorry**

**Bcz, this is a Sticy story**

**Well, if u want it StingxLucyxRogue, I can make that, but truly sorry for Nalu lovers ,**

**But I hope u would still read this n give me reviews :D**

**Soo**

**here is chapter 4~**

* * *

***Skip time, Lucy 10 years old***

"Lucy I have taught you all the other elements, healing magic, simplifying the spell and how to make your own magic" said Acnologia as he looked at the girl.

The girl was around 140 cm, her hair was tied in high twin tail, and her face was still as cute as ever. Beside her, there was Dyne, her exceed.

"Dyne, I'll leave Lucy in your care, please protect her from danger and the Fairy" said Acnologia seriously. Dyne nodded.

* * *

"I'll give you this in memory of me" said Acnologia as he gave Lucy a hair band, made of Acnologia scales. Lucy's eyes started teary, she accepted the gift.

"Shiory~" said Rogue and Sting as they hugged her from back. "Hello, Sting-nii, Rogue-nii" answered the girl slowly.

"Now, goodbye, Lucy" said Acnologia as he flew to nowhere. Lucy smile weakly as she said, "Goodbye papa… Thank you for everything"

"Well then, let's go to Sabertooth guild~" said Sting happily.

* * *

***At the guild, in front of Jiemma, Lucy POV***

I entered the room to see Sabertooth's Master there. "Who is she, Sting?" he asked.

I gulped, he was a little scary. "She is L- Shiory Ignologia, a dragon slayer, I can make sure of her power, she is strong" said Sting.

Jiemma sighed as he looked at me and smiled. 'He isn't a bad guy, after all~'

"Now, can you tell me your real name?" he asked. I frowned. 'He knew? How come?'

* * *

"I've seen you once and I know that you're a fairy" said Jiemma. I looked at him, "You mean, ex-fairy" I corrected him. He smirked at me.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, for some reasons, I turned into 10 years old body, and don't ask me why, now, can I get the guild mark?" I asked annoyedly.

He giggled, "Rest assure, your secret is with me. Where do you want your guild mark, and what color?" he asked.

"At my right hand, purple" I said as I gave him my right hand. He looked at Dyne, Dyne answered his question, "Red, at my back"

"Okay, that's it. Now, introduce yourself to the rest of the member"

* * *

_Lucy POV_

'The guild mark is cool and pretty' I thought as I gazed at my hand.

"Hey, little girl" said a tall slim woman with long black hair, still 15 I think. "Hello, I'm L-Shiory Ignologia, 10 years old" I said as I bowed at her.

"Hey, Minerva, don't you dare do anything to her" said Sting and Rogue as they stood in front of me. 'I wonder why do they like this to that girl…'

"Hoya Hoya… She's got 2 knights on her side after all" she said as she glared at me. "What do you mean?" Dyne asked her with a bit… no I mean, very pissed tone.

* * *

"I mean, this is SABERTOOTH, the strongest guild in Fiore. Only STRONG mage can enter this guild" she explained. I titled my head, "And?"

"I mean, you enter this guild on their recommendations to Master Jiemma right? There's no way a little plus short girl like YOU can enter this guild easily" she mocked me.

"Frosch thinks that Minerva has made huggee mistake" said Frosch, "I think so" said Lector. Dyne smirked.

* * *

_Sting POV_

CLICK.

'Huh? I think I heard a click. Don't tell me… Lucy!' I thought as I looked at her with worried expression.

I saw a dark aura went out of her body. "Oh my gosh… Minerva sure will regret this" I said as I 'evacuated' to safer place.

* * *

_Minerva POV_

'O-ho~ A dark aura came out of her body. I wonder if it's just flukes to make people afraid' I thought as I saw Sting went to a safer place.

"You're gonna regret making L- Shiory snapped like this" I heard the little girl's exceed mock me. 'Oh come on, what will that little girl do if she snapped? Cry?'

* * *

_Normal POV_

Lucy stretched her right arm. Suddenly, there was something glowing there. It made a form of a sword. "Glowing sword" Lucy mumbled. 'So she's going to fight me?' thought Minerva.

Minerva was in her battle stance. She does a weird hand-sign toward Lucy. Suddenly Lucy was locked by something strange (imagine Juvia's water lock). "Ih Ragdo" she said arrogantly.

Lucy looked around her, then she chanted something. Suddenly the bearer outside her, made by Minerva, crashed.

Minerva whistled to see that. "She is quite strong, but Sabertooth need more than that, chiby!" Minerva waved her hands in circular motion as she chanted, "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus—"

* * *

Suddenly Lucy disappeared and appeared behind Minerva. Minerva bended her body and did some acrobatic moves. Lucy stretched her left arm toward her.

"Water lock" she mumbled. And Minerva was enveloped by water. After a while, Miverva got out of Lucy's water lock to see that Lucy's sword was place at her neck, ready to mince her neck.

Minerva smirked as she said, "Not so fast" Then she jumped to behind near the wall, but Lucy had predicted it as she threw a knife right beside Minerva's neck, causing a bit skin of her neck wounded.

* * *

She threw 2 knives at each side of her eyes. Minerva shrieked a bit.

"The next ones won't miss" said Lucy as there were some knives directed to her in the air. Minerva's face paled.

"Yup. Stop that, Shiory-chan" said Sting as he closed both of her eyes. After a while she calmed down and hugged Sting. Rogue looked at Sting with slight jelousy.

* * *

"I'm sowwy…" she mumbled a bit as she blushed. Rogue patted her head while grinning.

"So, who is weak?" asked Rogue mocking. Minerva blushed as she apologized. "Minerva-nee is strong!" said Lucy with shining eyes. "No, she isn—" Dyne cut her talk but Lucy cut her too, "She is!"

Minerva blushed as she patted the little girl head. "Well, thanks" she mumbled as she got out of the hall. Lucy wore a big smile.

* * *

Then there're many people who whistled and gave applauses to Lucy after they saw the fight, causing Lucy shrieked, she still felt unusual with so many human beside her.

"Rogue-nii, let's go. It's… um…" said Lucy embarrassed. Rogue sighed as he patted her head.

"Hey you people! Listen this and don't you dare forget this! She is Shiory Ignologia! My and Rogue's little sister, I'll tell you this for once! Don't – You – Dare – Make – A – Move – On – Her!" shouted Sting to the entire guild.

"Well if you do, we will make sure you… DIE" said Rogue with smile on his face.

Then they went out of the room. Someone whispered, "Rogue with that kind of smile is a little bit…" "Creepy" the other continued, then the other ones nodded in agreement.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

"Oh my gosh, it's so embarrassing, Sting-nii!" pout Lucy. "Well, you two sound like you have sister complex, be careful, L- Shiory~" teased Dyne happily.

"Frosch thinks so" said Frosch as he raised his right arm. Lector laughed to hear that. "Not you too, Lector! Frosch!" said Sting with red face.

Rogue laughed a bit as he showed her a piece of paper. "A mission!" said Lucy happily. Then they went to finish the mission.

* * *

After conquering so many missions they could take. Sting, Rogue and Lucy got a nickname from the civilians.

Sting Eucliffe, called The Light, Rogue Cheney, called the Shadow and Lucy called The Little One of Sabertooth Triplet Dragon Slayer.

The three of them were always spending time together, going to the missions together, playing together, etc.

* * *

***Skip Time, Lucy 11 years old***

'Finally it's time…' thought Lucy as she looked at the blue sky. She was walking at the street along with Sting and Rogue.

"Good afternoon, Shiory-chan, Sting-san and Rogue-san" said one of the civilians. Lucy looked at her and smiled, "Good afternoon, obaa-san"

"Going for a walk, Shiory-chan?" asked the woman. Shiory nodded as she continued to walk. "Fairy Tail has come back" said Lucy to Sting and Rogue.

* * *

"Why do you know that?" asked Sting and Rogue curiously. "Because papa was the one who…" Lucy said weakly. "Okay, okay I got it, don't continue that, we know that you're sad whenever we talked about Acnologia" said Sting.

Lucy walked along the street looking at the ground. Suddenly she bumped into a tall man. Lucy looked at the man, the man was a boy with pink hair.

* * *

"Are you okay?" asked Natsu as he offered his hand, but to Lucy's surprise, Sting lifted her body and let her stood.

"Who are they, Natsu?" asked Grey, along with Lisanna, Levy and Erza. "Hey, Shiory. Don't tell me these people…" said Sting.

"Yes. As you guess. They're people from Fairy Tail who went missing 7 years ago" said Lucy as she looked at their face. They haven't changed a bit.

"Hey, this little girl is so cute~" said levy as she patted Lucy's head. Sting remembered that these people were the ones who kicked Lucy out from Fairy tail.

* * *

_Lucy POV_

"Hey you guys. Do you recognize a girl name Lucy Heartfilia?" asked Sting. Rogue looked at Sting and realized what Sting was up to. 'I wonder what he is up to'

* * *

"Huh? Who's that? We don't have nakama name that" said Lisanna as she laughed. my heart was throbbed. 'They… lied' I thought sadly…

"Lucy… Heartfilia? I don't recognize that name, sorry" said Natsu as he giggled. 'Even though I'm worried sick thinking about them for the past 7 years…'

Levy who was still patting my head said, "Why do you asked for a girl we don't know at all?" My eyes got larger. 'I see… He is doing this to make me know… that they are really a jerk…'

* * *

I slapped Levy's hand from my head. I looked at them with mocking eyes. "Well, looks like Lucy-onee sama was telling the truth" I mocked them.

Rogue, half-angry, said, "Yes, you're right". Sting pulled me closer and said, "These guys are piece of junk, don't go nearer to them, or you want to be one with them?"

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu angrily. Dyne popped up out of nowhere from the sky. "Fake nakama" she mocked them.

* * *

"What?!" this time, it was Erza.

Lector explained, "Well, a friend who don't believe his friend, who was telling the truth, and believe his other friend, who was lying. Furthermore, beat his friend and forgot about her. That is what she meant by fake nakama"

"Frosch thinks these people are all trash" said Frosch while pointing at them.

I laughed a bit, "Well, let's go. See you at grand magic games, Fairy Tail. Ah, we're the Triplet of Sabertooth by the way" I said as I pulled both Rogue and Sting back to Sabertooth.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

"What's… with that?" asked Lisanna angrily. "Junk? Who are they to say that?" asked Grey pissed off. "Fake nakama, brave people… To say that in front of us, the strongest mage…" said Natsu arrogantly.

"We will beat them and made them tell us everything then kill them…" said Erza angrily. Grey giggled, "Such a plan you've there… Put me in, I'll treat you some cakes" "Okay, buy me 100 shortcakes" said Erza happily.

* * *

Levy went to a shop. "Excuse me, who were those guys?" she asked the woman. "Ah, you mean the Triplet of Sabertooth?" she asked.

"Yes! Who are them?!" asked Natsu angrily. "The blonde guy is the light, Sting. The black hair guy is the shadow, Rogue Cheney. And last but not the least, the Little One, Shiory Ignologia" explained the woman.

"Thanks" said Erza as she pulled all her friends back to the guild. "Remember, don't tell this to anyone, this is our problem with them" said Erza.

* * *

***At Fairy Tail Guild***

"Grand Magic Games will be held 5 days later" said Master Markarov. All the members excited to hear this.

'This must be that little girl talking about!' thought Lisanna, Natsu, Erza, Grey and Levy.

"Natsu, Grey, Erza, Elfman and Wendy will be in Fairy Tail A while Lisanna will be in reserve. Gajeel, Laxus, Mirajane, Juvia and Mystogan will be in Fairy Tail B while Cana in reserve, right, First?" asked Markarov to a little girl beside him.

Mavis Vermillion, the founder of Fairy tail, nodded.

"We will beat them for good" said Natsu arrogantly. "Yes, of course, who can beat us?" said Lisanna with proud.

* * *

***At Sabertooth Guild***

All the members assembled at the hall to meet Master Jiemma. "Grand Magic Games have finally come. Let's keep up our Guild name as the strongest one from Fiore!"

All the members replied with "Oh!" "Yes!" etc. "Then, the members who take part are Sting, Rogue, Shiory, Yukino, Rufus and in reserve Minerva"

"Yosh! Let's do this!" shouted Sting happily. "I will take my revenge. I was so stupid to think that they 'were' my family…" mumbled Lucy as she went outside to see the stars.

"Shiory… Don't worry, they will taste defeat from us, Sabertooth" said Sting as he hugged the girl from behind.

* * *

Lucy blushed as she nodded. "Yes… We will win this" 'I love Sting-nii's hug the most'

"I will defeat Fairy Tail" said Lucy determined. Sting closed her eyes as he whispered to her ear, "Not just you, we will"

Lucy blushed madly and nodded in agreement. She looked at Sting who was also blushing and gave him a wide smile.

"Well, count me in" said Rogue. Lucy went to Rogue side. Rogue patted her head without realization. "Oh, sorry... Habit never dies" said Rogue. Lucy smiled and said, "It's okay~ Since I love to be patted"

Rogue smiled and patted the girl head, Sting grinned, "Yosh! We will win this for sure!"

* * *

**Sorry if it's weird  
**

**I don't know how to make a love triangle.**

**Well,**

**please give me comments and reviews...**

* * *

**Lucy : Natsu suck!  
**

**Natsu : What? Want to fight?**

**Sting : Against 10 years old little girl?  
**

**Happy : That's not manly! *imitating Elfman**

**Dyne : That's not funny~ Baka~**

**Rogue : Well at least tell the readers to drop many reviews  
**

**Lucy : please give us many reviews**

**Happy : After-**

**Dyne : -all-**

**Frosch : Frosch said -Egichuu-**

**Lector : -Loves-**

**Carla : -Reviews~**

**Sting : Soo~ Give us many reviews okay? *wink***

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**Madeline-chan09 : So sorry! in this chapter onward, Lucy will be talking normally O.O Please still reviews ;)**

**sierraamber6 : ? But thx for yr review anyway ;;)**

**AngelxReaper : Sticy! Sticy! Sticy! Say hello to Sticy's era~ Jrengg~**

**franzine-chan : well thanks :D I hope u like this chapter ;)**

**The-REAL-leaders-of-Akatsuki : Thank you :D Hope u like this chap ;;)**

**crazyforanime001 : here it is (?) heheeh :3**

**Waterfish : Lucy will be talking normally, I'm so sorry :O But I hope u will be kind enough to drop a review**

**France Before Pants Marius FBP : hope u love this chap ;)**

**AthenaSnowHime : *blush* Well, thx for the support, Athena-nee-sama**

**FlamesofDeath07 : She will, don't worry, but she will now talks normally, so sorry, but plz don't lose yr interest in this story ._.**

**Serena Heartfilia : Heheeh xD Thx for the support**

**Novi Eucliffe : 'Well, it-it's just a kiss okay?' (Sting) 'I won't ever let him do that again to Lucy' (Rogue, a bit jealous)**

** : Somehow, I'll try :D**

* * *

**So that's it chapter 4  
**

**Please don't get angry bcz I update late**

**Well**

**Don't u think it's too long?**

**if so, pls tell me do u like it or no! .-.**

**Then I won't make the same mistakes twice ;;)**

**Reviews needed~**

**Thx for reading n reviews**

**I love u readers ;;)**


	5. Chapter 5 The opening of GMG

**********DISCLAIMER : Egichuu DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, IF Egi DID, She WOULD DIE HAPPY**

**Soooo sorry for the late update**

**It's just that...**

**My handphone was stolen TT_TT**

**It was Iphone 5, such a waste... TT^TT**

**Well, let's put that aside...  
**

**Here is chapter 5, the Preliminary of GMG**

**Enjoy, readers~ ;)**

* * *

***Skip time, one day before the Grand magic Games***

"We must be at our mansion at 12.00 p.m. or we'll be disqualified and we mustn't use our magic" explained Rufus. Lucy looked at him, "So, I can walk around the town for a while?" she asked with big puppy eyes.

Rufus looked at her, blushed and nodded a bit, "Ah, yeah… Be careful of the fairies" he mumbled _(A/N : All the Sabertooth member had known about Lucy's secret of being Shiory)_, Sting and Rogue decided to take a long nap.

"Then, I'm off! Dyne~!" she said as she went outside with Dyne, of course.

* * *

Not long after that, she saw Wendy Marvell, the Sky dragon slayer with her exceed, Carla. Wendy noticed Lucy's presence and greeted her.

'This girl… She looked a lot like Lucy-san… I wonder if she is Lucy-san who took a medicine to be 10 years old?' thought Wendy as she approached Lucy.

"Hello there little girl" said Wendy as she patted Lucy's head. "Hmph, you could just ignore people like that" said Carla.

"This little exceed is a little cocky, nee Shiory?" asked Dyne with mocking tone.

'This little girl has an exceed, then she must be a dragon slayer… There is no way Lucy-san is a dragon slayer…' thought Wendy.

"Don't be like that Carla" said Wendy as she smiled at Dyne, "Well, I'm sorry about her attitude, ah, you're from Sabertooth?"

"And, you're with the fairy?" asked Lucy as she looked at Wendy. Wendy smiled and nodded. 'Will she deny my existence like them?' thought Lucy as she asked her, "Do you know… a girl named… Lucy… Heartfilia?"

* * *

Wendy was surprised. 'She will deny me' thought Lucy sadly. But in contrary, Wendy threw so many questions at once.

"Do you know Lucy-san? Do you know here she lives now? Do you have her email address? Do you know when can I meet her? I haven't seen her for ages… I want to meet her! How do you know her?"

Lucy's eyes got bigger, a faint smile could be found in her face. 'She still remembers me well' "Well, you can't meet her, _yet_". Wendy pouted.

Lucy smiled at Wendy and said, "Lucy-onee-sama give me this message"

Wendy got excited, "Really? What did she say?" "She said that, she loves you, Wendy, and… Thank you for remembering me, unlike the others" said Lucy as she smile.

* * *

_Lucy POV_

"Tell her I love her too, and I want to meet with her as soon as I can!" said Wendy cheerfully.

And realization stuck on me, "You're different, Natsu and the others completely denied Lucy-onee-sama existence…"

Wendy stopped smiling and gave a serious look, "Natsu-san… and the others… really changed since Lucy-san left" I looked at her.

"I don't know why, but Lisanna-san always said something bad about Lucy-san, I quite don't like her, but then, Natsu-san and the others start to mock her too. But, Lucy-san is very kind, I know that she would never mock her friends, I am sure that Lisanna-san was the one behind this" said Wendy with serious look.

* * *

Tears started coming out from my eyes, "Huh?" I asked confused, 'Why am I crying?' I looked at my tears. Wendy hugged me.

"Ah, I'm sorry to talk about something gloomy, don't cry, Shiory-chan" said Wendy gently. I nodded, and gave her a big smile.

"Lucy-san is a very important person to you, right? Maybe you feel sad for her when I said that…" explained Wendy as she patted my head.

'I see, it's tears of joy… I have always wanted someone to remember me and love me' I thought as I smiled at Dyne, Dyne sighed at me.

I giggled, "Her name is Dyne" I said, introducing my exceed. "Hers is Carla" she said, I nodded and said, "I know that, Lucy-onee sama told me about her"

"Really? Just what kind of relationship do you have with her? Ah, and what dragon slayer are you?" asked Carla, Dyne smirked, "As if we would tell you" she said. I laughed at the scene. "It's secret~" I said with teasing tone.

"Well then, Bye bye, Wendy-chan" "Bye, Shiory-chan"

* * *

I walked back to the mansion with joyful feeling. I entered my room to see Sting and Rogue in it.

"I thought you too want to take a long nap?" I asked as I tilted my head. Sting pouted, "I'm bored, and so is Rogue, so we decided to went here to kill time" he explained.

"Frosch suggests you all to play cards" said Frosch with one box of card in his hand. "I'll invite the others" said Lector as he went outside.

Rufus, Yukino and Minerva went inside the room and played with us. It was really fun.

* * *

***Time skip, 12.00 p.m., still Lucy's POV***

Suddenly there was a big earthquake, causing all the participants went out of their mansion. "Sorry to make you all surprised~ Now, the preliminary event will now begin~ Kabo~" said Pumpkin people, Mato.

The land went flying and a big wall appeared in front of each guild. "What is this?" asked the participants. "This year, we will do the preliminary~ This is the Sky Labyrinth~ Find a way out to the finish line! Only 8 fastest team will continue to the event~ Kabo~" explained Mato.

"You can use your magic~ And, we don't get the responsibilities if you DIE in the maze, Kabo~" he continued, "Well then, good luck!"

* * *

I titled my head, "A maze… We need compass" said Rufus. I poked him so that he look at me. "Open the gate of maiden : Virgo" I said as Virgo appeared in front of me.

"A punishment, Hime-chan?" she asked. "Virgo-chan. Please take us to the finish line" I said as she nodded and she dug the land.

"Let's follow her~" I said as I jumped in the hole. The others followed me. Then we arrived at the finish line.

"WOAHH~ Only in 15 minutes 47 seconds, Sabertooth pass the finish line!" announce Mato.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Lucy yawned, her eyes were teary. "Sting-nii, I'm sleepy" said Lucy as she rubbed her eyes. "Oh, right, it's already pas 12 p.m., let's go back to the mansion and sleep

Sting lifted her and piggyback her. Lucy slept at Sting's back happily, Rogue, Minerva and Yukino teased Sting, Sting just blushed while declining their teasing.

"Well, let's head back to the mansion" said Dyne as she entered her battle form, hugged Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Rufus and Yukino, then she flew down from the sky.

She landed in front of the mansion. And went inside to take a rest. Unknowingly, everyone else also fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

***Skip time, Grand Magic Games***

"Well, I'm Mato, the one in charge of this tournament! Welcome to Grand Magic Games! Kabo~" shouted a pumpkin people.

"Now, let's see our participants this year! At the 8th place, we have unexpected guild here, Fairy Tail! The strongest guild 7 years ago! Will they be the strongest this year? Kabo~"

All the spectators shouted, "NO WAY!"

"Please welcome, Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander! Grey Fullbuster, our Ice Mage! Erza Scarlet, Titania! Elfman Strauss, Wendy Marvell, our cute angel! and Lisanna Strauss!"

They entered while waving their hands. But all the got was mock and teasing.

"What?!" said Natsu annoyed. "They mocked us!" said Lisanna. "How dare they…" said Erza angrily. "Well, we will win this easily and shut their mouth" said Lisanna arrogantly.

* * *

"At 7th guild, we've Quatro Cerberus with Rocker, Nobarly, Yaeger, War Cry, Semmes and Bacchius!"

Quatro Cerberus entered while waving their arms, but only few of the audience gave them applause. 'Poor people' thought the audience.

* * *

"At 6th place we have our Woman-only guild, Mermaid Heel! Kagura Mikazuchi, the mysterious woman! Arania Web, our spider! Beth Vanderwood, the country girl! Milianna, our cute little cat and Risley Law, our chubby participant!"

Mermaid Heel entered with elegance. 'As expected from all girl guild' thought the audience. "Wait! I'm not country girl" shouted Beth when she entered. Kagura hand chopped her so that she quiet down.

* * *

"5th place for Blue Pegasus, we have many handsome men! Ichiya Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Nichiya, and Jenny Realight!"

Blue Pegasus entered the place with parfumes. "Men!" shouted Ichiya. The audience sweat dropped to see him, but squealed to see the others.

* * *

"4th place for Lamia Scale!" shouted Mato, "Jura Neekis, one of the tenth wizard saints! Lyon Vastia, our cool Ice Mage! Yuka Suzuki, the anti mage! Toby Horhorta! and Chelia Blendy, our cute participant!"

Lamia Scale's mage entered the place while waving their arms. The audience, especially woman squealed to see them.

* * *

"3rd place is Raven Tail! Alexei, that Mysterious Aura~ Flare Corona, the red hair woman! Obra, Kurohebi and Nullpuding!"

Raven tail entered with arrogance. Half of the audience gave them big applause.

"They're dark guild, right?" whispered the audience. "No~ They are official guild, kabo~" shouted Mato. "Then, they're not dark guild?" asked the other. The other shrugged.

* * *

"2nd place is… Fairy Tail B! Gajeel Redfox, the Metal head! Laxus Dreyar, the Lightning Slayer! Mirajane Strauss, our model! Juvia Lockster, our Rain woman! Mystogan! And Cana Alberona!"

They entered the place with smile. "Put down that smile, it's creeping me" said Natsu to Gajeel, who smiled the creepiest.

"What you say, Flame-head?" asked Gajeel angrily. Natsu gave him a dark glare, "Duel?" "Now!"

Erza death glare both of them. They turned back and went pale, "Fighting?" asked Erza. "N- No, maam!" they shouted.

* * *

"And here it is, the 1st place! The one and only, Sabertooth! We have the Light! Sting Eucliffe! Then the Shadow! Rogue Cheney! Our cute celestial wizard, Yukino! Rufus Lohr, Our Mistress Minerva plus our little and youngest competitor Shiory Ignologia!"

Sabertooth enter the place with Minerva in the front, behind her were Yukino and Rufus, then behind them were Sting and Rogue while Lucy was hiding behind Sting's back. All the audience gave them super big applause and cheers.

"There are so many people!" shouted Lucy with shining eyes. Sting and Rogue patted her head as they smiled. "Here it is, the Triplet of Sabertooth! Hurry take pictures of them!" shouted the paparazzi.

"So, now, let's hear our little mage's comment" said Mato as he went nearer to the girl. Lucy touched Mato's face out of curiosity, "This is COOL" she said.

Mato blushed as he went to the judges side again. "And here we got Chapati Lola, Yajima, Jason, Lahar and Rabian for the commentators~" the audience gave them applauses.

* * *

"Why is a little girl like you can enter this tournament?" asked Lisanna underestimating Lucy's skill.

Lucy walked over to Wendy, ignoring Lisanna. "Hello, Wendy-san" said Lucy with big smile. Wendy replied to her happily.

Sabertooth just sighed at the scene. 'Lucy got a friend around her age' they thought a bit relieved because up until now, Lucy was the youngest and always around Sting and Rogue, that's why she hadn't made any friend.

But, in the other hand, Fairy Tail, extremely pissed at Wendy and Lucy. 'Why is she so friendly at our enemy?' they thought angrily.

"Hey, you little piece of sh*t. Ignoring me, hah?" mocked Lisanna. Once again, Lucy ignored her and went back to Sabertooth. "Let's go to our bench~"

* * *

Lisanna stretched her arm to Sabertooth, she shouted, "Wait! How dare you… Humiliating—"

"Why don't you get out of the way? You're blocking the way, PIG" mocked Minerva. "Also" she said as she grabbed Lisanna's collar, "Do ya have problem with our little sister, huh?" she continued as she gave her sadictic face.

"No- No at all" said Lisanna as she went back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"The current score is :

Sabertooth, 10 p

Fairy tail B, 8 p

Raven tail, 6 p

Lamia Scale, 4 p

Blue Pegasus, 3 p

Mermaid heel, 2 p

Quarto Cerberus, 1 p

Fairy Tail A, 0 p"

* * *

**Lucy : The one and only Sabertooth, yeah! I like that sound~ (^w^)9  
**

**Natsu : How come they mock fairy tail**

**Sting : Well... it's because of... face I think?**

**Lisanna : Natsu is way more handsome than you!**

**Natsu : *blush* Huh?**

**Minerva : *shrugged* I suggest you to go to the eye doctor (or whatever it is) S:O**

**Yukino : The fairies are all have strange taste in man =="**

**Dyne : *laugh* Hahaha! Hear that grandma!**

**Lisanna : I'm not a grandma! I don't have any abnormalities with my eyes and, I have NORMAL taste in man!**

**Lucy : Just admit it, you have white hair, well, Mirajane too but she looks younger than you though :p  
**

**Natsu : Don't bully Lisanna! :(**

**Sting : What will you do if we do?**

**Natsu : I- I'm gonna kick your butts!**

**Lucy : Even me? *puppy eyes***

**Sting : *blush* Of cource not... *whisper* baka, I will kick his butt first if he wants to do anything to you...**

**Lector : Hey, don't forget that dragon slayers have great sense in hearing**

**Lucy : *blush* W- Well anyway!**

**Yukino : Please give us many, etto... what does it called again? *tilt her head*  
**

**Rogue : ... Reviews**

**Lucy : Ah, Rogue-nii is also here?**

**Sting : *sweat dropped* Well, technically, yes**

**Lucy : *panic* R- Really? Mattaku, Rogue-nii should speak sometimes!**

**Rogue : ... I speak, of course... Anyway, reviews?**

**Lucy : Pleaseee *tilt her head***

* * *

**That's it for this chapter**

**How is it?**

**Is it weird?**

**Once again sooo sorry for the late update, te-hee~**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

**1. Madeline-chan09 : Hope u like this chapter ;;)**

**2. Retreat : Thx for your support :D**

**3. pieforthewin12 : Thanks for your praise :D Hope u like this :)**

**4. Pyska : Thanks as always ;)**

**5. law : Thanks :D What do u think of this chapter?**

**6. dragonroses : Thanks :D**

**7. lightreader1 : Well, I'm not really sure about the fighting scene, but I'll try my best! (^w^)9**

**8. lilangel25 : Hope u love this chapter :D**

**9. GoldenRoseTanya : Thx for yr support :D**

**10. cutey650kuto : Thanks! I really hope u love this chapter :D**

**11. fairy-san : Sorry for the late update :3**

**12. Guest : Thx for reading ;;)**

**13. siobhan heart10 : it's the premilinary! Hope u like it ;)**

**14. Angela Lara : Thanks! I hope it means that u like this story :)**

**15. mika0014 : Lucy's hair is still blonde but lighter, she cut her hair short in the front but her back hair is still long so she like to tie her hair in high twin tail :) They all remember her, but they deny her existance :D I'm a girl n I'm not mad at u or anything :3**

**16. Koyuki Misouto : Well, thanks! I'll take that as a compliment**

**17. TigerrChan : Well, s-e-c-r-e-t *wink* But she will :D**

**18. jojo : Thanks! Hope u love this chap :)**

**19. Eeveexme : It's a sticy story! :D**

**20. AkumaHyuuga : Well they 'will' be a couple in further chapter ;) Just wait n keep reviews :D**

**21. AthenaSnowHime : Hope u love this chapter :D**

**22. Kawaiitte : Keep review, I love that~ ;;)**

**23. amberleaf4100 : What will u do? What will you do? *ask like a 5 years old girl* Well thx for the review :)**

**24. Guest : Well, I don't particularly hate her, it's just... never mind let's just say I hate her...**

**25. Gijeena : Thanks! What do u think of this chapter?**

**26. SAOYui-chan : Thanks :D**

* * *

**... 26 reviews?**

**WOW :D**

**Thank you soo much, minna~~**

**I love youu *kiss kiss kiss kiss***

**But please keep reading n review okay? *wink***

**Hope u like this chapter n review it :D**


	6. Chapter 6 What happened here?

_**********DISCLAIMER : Egichuu DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, IF Egi DID, She WOULD DIE HAPPY**_

**I'm soooooo sorry for the late update minna ,**

**I'm busy arranging my last day in school**

**Anyway, :D**

**Enjoy reading ;)**

* * *

**Chapter : 6 "What happened here?"**

* * *

_Lucy POV_

"Well then, let's go with 'Hidden', please ONE representation from each group, enter the stage, kabo~" shouted Mato.

"I will go" said Rufus. "Alright" said Sting as he gave his thumb up. "Good luck" said Rogue emotionless.

"Win this" said… I mean, ordered… Minerva. "Try your best" said Yukino worried. I pulled Rufus' cloth. "Rufus-nii, Rufus-nii" I said.

Rufus looked at me and smile, "What, L- Shiory-chan?" "Good luck" I said. Rufus smiled and patted my head, "Of course" Then he went into the stage.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Please welcome our participants! RUFUS LOHR FROM SABERTOOTH!"

Rufus entered the stage. Many girls and boys are cheering for him, as for his teammates, Yukino, Minerva, Sting and Rogue was sitting still at the bench, but Lucy was shouting, cheering for him too.

Rufus smirked, 'I will win this… for _the Little_'

* * *

"GRAY FULLBUSTER FROM FAIRY TAIL A"

Gray entered the stage… naked… "Please wear your cloth, fairy" said Rufus sweat dropped. Gray shocked, "When did I take them off?"

"From the moment you walked to the center of the stage, you took off your cloth" explained Rufus. Gray jaw dropped. "How do you know that?"

Rufus smirked at him, "Well, it is scarves in my memories"

* * *

"BETH VANDERWOOD FROM MERMAID HEEL!"

Beth entered the stage smiling a lot. "Come here quickly, country-girl" said Gray teasing. Beth puffed her cheeks, "I'm not country girl!"

* * *

"EVE TEARM FROM BLUE PEGASUS!"

Eve entered, many fan girls squealed. "Eve-sama~~" they shouted. Rufus, Beth and Gray sweat dropped.

* * *

"JUVIA LOCKSTER FROM FAIRY TAIL B!"

Juvia entered the stage shouting, "Gray-sama~ Juvia is entering this too~" Gray smiled weakly, "Let's try our best" "Of course Gray-sama~ Juvia will try her best!"

* * *

"LYON VASTIA FROM LAMIA SCALE!"

Lyon entered and saw Juvia, he fell in love with her at the first sight. "What a beautiful girl we got here, what is your name?" he asked as he took her hand and kissed it.

Juvia blushed, "J- Juvia… Wait! Don't Juvia's heart only belong to Gray-sama!" she shouted. "Gray?" said Lyon with pissed voice.

"We will settle this for sure" said Gray. Lyon accepted it right away. "I will win and take Juvia from you!" declared Lyon. "No way~ Juvia is only for Gray-sama" shouted Juvia.

* * *

"Well… Their taste in woman are in question, though" said Sting sweat dropped. "I agree" said Rogue emotionless.

"They love that water woman?" asked Minerva. Lucy nodded. "I dunno about Gray, but Juvia is head over heels with Gray" said Lucy as she looked from above.

"I can't see why Lyon Vastia fell for her" said Yukino confused. "It's just his taste" mocked Sting. "Sting, don't go and mock other participant" said Rogue. Sting ignored him with 'Hmph!'

* * *

"NULLPUDDING FROM RAVEL TAIL! AND YAEGER FROM QUATRO CERBERUS!"

They entered the stage and sweat dropped as they saw Gray and Lyon was arguing over one girl.

"Well then, let's start, kabo~!" shouted Mato.

Suddenly the stage transform into a town, there were many clones of participants in it and the participants were transferred to different place.

* * *

Gray, from Fairy Tail A, saw Lyon's clone and attack it. Suddenly a text appeared in the screen (or monitor).

Gray -1

"What does this mean?" asked Markarov. Mato laughed, "There are rules, kabo~" "Rules?" asked Gray confusedly.

* * *

"Mage loses 1 point if they are attacked by another competitor or if they attack a clone. Mages win 1 point when they attack another competitor. Restarts can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is reached, the winner is the Mage that has the most points after 30 minutes" explained Mato.

* * *

Beth relieved, "Thank goodness, I'm not the one who get -1" she said. "I hear you, country girl" said Lyon from the building.

Beth was surprised and was knocked down.

Lyon +1

Beth -1

* * *

"Juvia is so happy! There are many Gray-sama everywhere!" shouted Juvia. "Well, Juvia, don't touch them or you want to get -1?" said Gray as he went nearer to Juvia.

"GRAY! Let's finish our match for Juvia!" shouted Lyon. Juvia shrieked, "N- No! Juvia's heart is only for Gray-sama!"

* * *

Unknowingly to them Nullpudding was at the top of the building, he jumped down and attack the three of them. "Khe Khe!" said Nullpudding.

Nullpudding +2

Gray -1

Lyon -1

* * *

"Huh? Just +2, I think there are 3 of them?" said Nullpudding confusedly. It turned out that Juvia was able to block the attack, and now attack Nullpudding.

But Nullpudding was able to dodge it, "Here, I go! Carrot Missiles!" shouted Beth. But her attacks missed both Juvia and Nullpudding. Then Juvia attacked Beth right away.

* * *

Juvia +1

Beth -1

* * *

Suddenly the area was filled with snow, "Oh my goodness, it's so cold!" shouted Yaeger and Beth, who was just now respawn, in harmony.

"Found you~" said Eve who was charging for attack.

* * *

Eve +2

Yaeger -1

Beth -1

* * *

Yaeger and Beth respawn in other place and in a minute they met again, but this time, there were 7 of them. Yaeger, Beth, Juvia, Eve, Gray, Nullpudding and Lyon.

None of them move, they froze in the place. Suddenly, a man jumped from the highest building, while chanting, "Memory Make: A Night of Falling Stars"

* * *

All the participants surprised to see the man and unable to dodge the attack. Rufus smirked as he landed on the ground.

Rufus +6

* * *

"Huh? Just 6?" asked Rufus confusedly. Suddenly Nullpuding approached him and attacked him from his back.

The attacked hit Rufus, but suddenly Rufus disappeared. "That's just a memory of myself" said Rufus as he attacked Nullpuding.

* * *

***Time Skip***

"Now I'll pronounce the winner-kaboo!" shouted Mato, the pumpkin. He spun in the air and went next to the screen.

"Rufus Lohr : 10 pt

Nullpudding : 8 pt

Lyon Vastia : 5 pt

Eve Tearm : 4 pt

Beth Vanderwood : 3 pt

Yaeger : 2 pt

Juvia Lockster : 1 pt

Gray Fullbuster : 0 pt"

* * *

Each of the participants went back to their teammates.

* * *

"Rufus-nii is awesome! Yeyy! We win!" shouted Lucy as she jumped to Rufus. By reflex, Rufus caught Lucy and lifted her to the air.

Rogue smacked Rufus' head. "Put. Her. Down" ordered Rogue and Sting in harmony. Rufus creep out and put Lucy down. Lucy pouted and ran from Rogue to Yukino.

Minerva smiled and sad, "Good job for winning, Rufus" Rufus glanced at her and replied, "It's just normal that we win"

Minerva smirked. "But~" said Minerva in childish tone. Rufus, Sting and Rogue now looked at her. "I don't know that~ Rufus also has siscom~ like Sting and Rogue? Kya~" said Minerva teasingly and squealed at the last word.

Rufus blushed and tried to deny it. But before he do, Sting and Rogue already dragged him into 'unknown' place to be 'punished' for having a _siscom (**A/N : sister complex**)_

Minerva smirked under her breath. 'It's just so fun to tease them three~'

"Yukino-chan! Rogue-nii and Sting-nii are being mean at Rufus-nii!" said Lucy to Yukino. Yukino just sweat dropped. 'I wonder what will little Shiory receives by telling me that…'

Lucy looked around. "Where is Dyne?" Yukino looked around too and raised one of her eyebrow. "Going for a walk? Maybe?"

* * *

***On the other hand, Fairy Tail***

"I'm sorry minna" said Gray sadly. Natsu patted his back and said, "No worries! We will just win the other, right, everyone?" asked Natsu with huge grin.

Gray just gave the sad smile. "I want to be alone, for now" he said and left. "It's not like the doom day is coming with he lost, mattaku…" said Levy who was sitting.

* * *

Lisanna smiled and smacked Juvia's back, "Hurry up and cheer him up, Juvia-chan!" Juvia looked at Lisanna, "Lisanna-chan, J- Juvia thinks that Juvia should leave Gray-sama alone, since Gray-sama said that he wanted to be alone…"

"When he said that, he was really sad and needed someone to be by her side, so hurry up!" said Erza with smile. "Really? Then Juvia will go and look for Gray-sama!" said Juvia as she dashed out.

* * *

Wendy looked at them with confused eye. "Etto, minna?" she said regaining all of their attention.

"Didn't you all hate losing? Even from just a game?" she asked tilting her head. Natsu eyes got bigger.

"Haaah? What happened to you, Wendy? We all love our nakama and we won't punished him just because he lose. Lose in a fair match is just fine, after all losing doesn't mean you're weak, ya know?" explained Natsu.

* * *

This time, it's Wendy's turn to be super, super confused. "Then… What about Lucy-san?" she asked again.

Lisanna tilted her head, "Lucy? Now that you said that, I haven't seen her since… when? Wait, what happened to her? I've never seen her in the guild?"

Levy also tilted her head, "I also haven't heard anything from her, I even don't read her novels anymore!"

Gajeel sat down and said, "What happened to Bunny-girl?" Now everyone in this guild started to ask each other about the whereabouts of their lovely mage, Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

"Master, do you know where Lucy is?" asked Erza. Markarov's eyes got larger, "Y- You, you all don't remember a thing about what had happened 'that day'?"

They all tilted their head and asked in harmony, anime style, "That day?"

* * *

Wendy looked at Carla and asked, "What's this? What happened to them?" Carla sighed and went to Markarov, then sat on his head.

"C- Carla, what are you doing?" asked Happy confusedly, as well as the other people.

"First, do you think what I think happened right here?" asked Carla, Mavis looked at Carla and held her chin.

"It's just hypothesis, but there are some possibilities that, Lucy is…"

* * *

**BZZZSSSTTT *high pitch voice***

* * *

Suddenly a light, like a electro wave, struck Fairy Tail's member's head.

"Lucy? Who is Lucy?" asked Levy as she held her head. "We don't even have a friend who goes by that name" said Mirajane as she chuckled.

"B- But, just now…" Mavis tried to explained, but she was cut off by Natsu, "Oh, come on, First, we were just joking just now~"

Lisanna winked her eyes to Mavis, "We would make such a good actresses and actors!" said the white hair girl. Erza's eyes become sparkling.

* * *

"Do we need to have a show?" asked Titania happily. Everyone else sweat dropped and said, "No way!"

Wendy, Carla, Markarov and Mavis were now left out by the conversation.

"Third, an electro wave…" said Mavis in thinking mode. "Everyone is being controlled" said Carla.

"But by whom? And Why?" asked Wendy. Markarov sighed and patted Wendy's head, "I also want to know about that…"

* * *

***On the other hand, in a dark place***

SMACK!

"It's hurt! Thank you, by smacking me with that beautiful, slim , tender hand, Oohh! You're going to slapped me? Here, slapped me with full of heart!" shouted the boy with nosebleed.

The girl, who smack him by his head, looked at the boy with angry eyes. The boy regain consciousness and cough.

"What's it?" he asked. The girl looked at him with angry eye, "You almost let them find out, baka!"

The boy laughed a bit, "Ahaha, I kinda, slept" The girl looked at him with her left eye and dark aura.

"Sleep?" she asked again. The boy freaked out and kneeled in front of her, "I'm so terribly sorry!"

The girl looked at him and smiled, "Then, lick my foot, pig"

"Your orders are heard, ojou-sama" said the boy as he licked the girl's foot.

* * *

**Lucy : Where is Dyne? *panic***

**Sting : *pat Lucy's head* There, there, she will be back in no minute**

**Rogue : *push Sting's hand aside, and pat Lucy's head* It's my job to pat her *begin glare contest with Sting***

**Wendy : What happened here?**

**Carla : Wendy, you better not going inside their foolish conversation**

**Lucy : Who is that mysterious boy? And why does he want to be slapped?**

**Sting : *blush, sweat dropped* Eh, Shiory? T- That's called... uh...**

**Carla : Masochist _(A/N: I don't know if I spelled this right?)_, I presume**

**Wendy : Maso...chist?**

**Rogue : *sweat dropped* Anyway! Drop us many review okay?**

**Lucy : Yes, if you get me many reviews then, Egi will give me candy *squeal***

**Sting : She said that she will give _-cough-_ me _-cough-_ many fluffy time _-cough-_ with... her _-cough-_**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews :D :**

**1. Guest : Thanks :D**

**2. cutey650kuto : Wkwkwk xD Spoilers are prohibited *wink***

**3. SpringJelly : Thanks for the support :)**

**4. Eeveexme : *blush* Hehehe xD I'll try my best :3**

**5. EllieBloodStain : Sorry for the late update, what do u think of this chap? :D**

**6. FairyTail 777 : ****Sorry for the late update, what do u think of this chap? :D**  


**7. lilangel25 : Here it is! What do u think? :D**

**8. : She is adorable *squeal* Hope u like this hap as well :)**

**9. Kyara17 : I don't really understand but thanks for the review :)**

**10. Guest : Sorry for the late update :)**

**11. Psyka : Really thanks for the support! N congrats for having an official account!**

**12. annashina : Hope u like this chap :D  
**

**13. Madeline-chan009 :Wkwkkw xD Hope u like this story .w.**

**14. dragonroses : What do u think of this story? I input some OCs of mine**

**15. TigerrChan : Thanks :)**

**16. Serena Heartfilia : Sorry for the late update :) Hope u like this chap as well  
**

**17. Guest : Thanks for the support :)**

**18. Novi Eucliffe : Wait. Don't! I still need her in this story *panic* But *glance at Lucy* If u really want it... Maybe our little girl can do it for us *smirk***

**19. Klingel-sonette : Thanks! Hope u love this chap of mine :3**

**20. Adorable reader : What is yr opinion of this chap?**

**21. mini : I think I won't have phone for a while, it's a bit 'traumatized' me =w=b Thx for the advice though. And thanks for the support, hope u like this chap :D**

**22. SAOYui-chan : I'll do that, for sure *glance at Natsu team***

**23. StiCyLover : Hope u like this chap as well ;)**

**24. : Sorry! Not telling, but I think if u read this chap, u'll know that I won't follow that cliche :p**

**25. Guest : Thanks !**

**26. Aria02 : Kinda? You have to LOVE my story! MWAHAHAHA! ... -cough- Um sorry, the crazy me take over the comment so it's not entirely mine okay? Don't kill me Hya!**

**27. kawaitte : Thx :)**

**28. Athena-san : Onii-chan, Male or Female is also updated today, so make sure u read it *tilt my head* Okay?**

**29. Guest : Hope u like this story :D**

**30. not telling : ****Hope u like this story :D**

**31. jojo : Hope u love this chap :)**

**32. AriHeartfilia : Sorry for the late update *kneel***

**33. Star78 : *grin***

**34. Animelover1319 : Here is the next chapter! xD**

**35. mika0014 : Actually I don't really good at writing fluffy story, but I'll try my best okay ,**

**38. nanayabusiness : Spoilers~ Kyahaha~ Hope u like this chapter :)**

**39. TsukiMoon002 : Sorry for the late update, what do u think of this chap?**

**40. Jersey-chan : Hope u like this chap as well :)**

**41. NashiHibari1433 : Here it is :) Hope u like it ;)**

**42. PeppyXY : I also love her :D How do u think of this chap?**

* * *

**Oh my goodness!**

**42 reviews? Fortune must be by my side! Thank you guys~~~  
**

* * *

**That's it for chapter 6!  
**

**Is it weird?**

**Is Minerva too OOC?**

**I tried to make it a little triangle love, but is it weird?**

**Anyway, hope u all like it and reviews~**

_**Remember : I'm still trying to make fluffy moments! So don't kill me now if it's not fluffy :O**_

* * *

**~SneakQuestion : Do u think I should make sneak peek for the next chapter? Say yes or no in yr review!**

**It's up to the readers~**

**It's voting! Good luck ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 Lucy Recognized!

_**DISCLAIMER : Egichuu DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, IF SHE DID, SHE WOULD BE DIE HAPPY~**_

**I'm really sorry for the late, super late update! *bow down***

**My internet connection suck!**

**If you're still reading this fanfic, I'm truly happy and grateful to you :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :3**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Lucy Recognized! Detective mode ON!  
**

* * *

_Normal POV_

Mato flew up in the sky and announce, "Now, let's begin a match between…" JRENG JRENG JRENG *_dramatic voice_* "WENDY MARVEL FROM FAIRY TAIL A Vs FLARE CORONA from Ravel Tail!"

"Eeehh!" shouted Wendy with large eyes. Lisanna tapped Wendy's shoulder, smiling she said, "Wendy-chan~ Win this okay?"

Wendy gave her a big smile as she said, "I'll try my best minna!" and went inside the court.

* * *

"Eeehh!" shouted Lucy at the same time with Wendy, causing her teammates to close their ears because of the high pitch tone.

"What is it, Shiory?" asked Dyne as she landed at Lucy's shoulder. "Wendy-chan is competing!" said Lucy with sparkling eyes.

"I see you've taken a liking at the little girl, Shiory-chan" said Yukino as she patted Lucy's head. "Um!" said Lucy in agreement.

"Then… Is she strong?" asked Minerva. "I haven't had any memories of her fighting" said Rufus as he lowered his big hat.

"Dunno, who cares? Sabertooth will be the strongest after all" said Sting as he gave Minerva tongue.

"Hey, the game starts" commented Rogue. Lucy eagerly jumped to see the arena.

* * *

"Hello, chiby!" said Flare with 'frightening' eyes which made Wendy shrieked. "Umm, let's have a good fight" said Wendy politely as she bowed her head.

Flare chuckled, "Just wait and see, chiby"

"Time limit is 30 minutes! And within these given period of time, if the other person is rendered unable to fight, than it means the other person's VICTORY, now let the game BEGINS!" shouted Mato.

"Sky dragon's WIND ATTACK" said Wendy as the first move. Wendy jumped and spread her arm, causing a whirlwind of air attack her surrounding.

But the attack was blocked by Flare, "Hair Magic : Shield" she said smirking. Wendy sucked the air and shouted, "Sky Dragon's ROAR!" as a hurricane appeared and sent Flare in mid-air.

* * *

Flare, in mid-air, chanted, "Hair Shower : Wolf Fang!" sending a wolf like hair to attack Wendy at the ground.

"Fast wind that run in heaven VENIER" chanted Wendy to herself, which caused Wendy to move faster and avoided Flare's attack.

"Sky dragon's CLAW" said Wendy as she 'cut' Flare's hair.

* * *

"Wendy's GREAT! GO! GO! GO! WIN THIS!" shouted Lucy happily while Sting was lifting her, so that she could watch the battle enjoyably.

Flare was really shocked, "How dare you…" as she sent her hair to the ground and grabbed Wendy's leg.

Too bad, Wendy was shocked to see Flare's hair like that, in result she was easily capture and was sent mid-air too.

"I can move my hair any way I want it" said Flare smirking as she smashed Wendy to ground.

Wendy smirked _**(A/N : Really rare! Cameramen!? paparazzi?! Where. Are. You?)**_ "Well, in that case, I can control wind as much as I want" said Wendy as she formed a whip from thin air, Wendy said, "Sky dragon's… ah wait… This isn't dragon slaying magic! Author!"

* * *

_**(A/N : What? *innocent face*)**_

"I don't have any magic like that!" protested Wendy.

_**(A/N : Well… Let's just… create it?)**_

"You know I can't do that easily…" protested Wendy as she sweat dropped.

**(A/N : Let's called it Air Whip? Okay? Okay? *sparkling eyes*)**

* * *

Wendy gave a sigh, "Okay, then… Huh?" said Wendy as she looked at her surrounding. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh, etto, Wendy?" said Natsu, from Fairy Tails waiting seat. Wendy looked at him and tilted her head, "Yes?"

"Y- You just talked to the Author?" said Lisanna whose emotion like O.O

Wendy rubbed her neck, "Ah, actually _Egichuu_ – san is a friend of mine…"

Lucy shouted from Sabertooth waiting seat, "Wendy-chan is so~~~ COOL!" while the others sweat dropped.

"Uh, um, Chiby?" said Flare with messy hair. Wendy looked at her with confused face, "What is it?"

"Let's continue the battle…" said Flare. "That's right! … I almost forget about it… Tehee~" said Wendy chuckling which caused the other… jaw dropped, anime style.

* * *

"Okay, *clear throat* Air Whip!" shouted Wendy as she formed a whip from thin air and caught Flare's leg and swung in to the ground.

"Huh! Not bad, chiby" said Flare as her hair went down to the ground. Wendy looked at her curiously. 'Where will it resurface?' thought Wendy as she looked at her feet.

"Uh-hu~ Not there, chiby~ It's there" said Flare as she looked at the spectator's seat. Wendy looked at them carefully and searched for the hair.

Suddenly she saw the hair sticking out right beside Asuka, Alzack and Bisca's daughter. "Hey! That's—" Flare cut off Wendy's sentence by catching her feet and hand by her hair.

"Stay quite or I'll kill that girl" said Flare happily. Then Flare made a whip from her hair and started whipped Wendy's body, causing bruise all over her body.

* * *

"I have to surrender, or Asuka will…" mumbled Wendy sadly as she said, "I'm sorry minna, I'm sorry Fairy Tail… I- I surren—Urrphh!" Flare wrapped her hair around Wendy's mouth.

"Uh- no~ I won't let you surrender chiby" said Flare as hair sticking out near Wendy's right shoulder, where Fairy Tail mark was.

"How about I change that stupid mark of yours with ours?" said Flare as she shaped her hair into Raven tail's mark.

* * *

Wendy tried to struggled, but in the mist of that, Lucy was running to a certain place, and Sting was following her.

"Shiory! Where are you going?" shouted Sting as he ran. Lucy didn't answer and kept on running, until… they reached Fairy Tail's waiting seat.

* * *

Markarov looked at the little girl confusedly, 'This girl is really looked alike with Lucy…' thought Markarov sadly, "What can I do for you?" he finally asked.

"Asuka…" she mumbled. "Asuka? Are you friend of her? She was there" said Markarov as he pointed to where Asuka was along with Alzack and Bisca.

Finally Sting arrived while panting, "Shiory, where are ya going?" Lucy, ignoring the facts that Sting ran after her, ran again to Asuka's place.

"Oh, my goodness…" said Sting as he ran again. Lucy reached Asuka and grabbed Flare's hair.

Asuka was really surprised to see the girl beside her grabbing a… hair… "H- Hair?" asked Asuka unconsciously, Alzack and Bisca looked at their little girl.

* * *

"Hey, she's…" said Alzack, "… the girl from Sabertooth" said Bisca completing Alzack's sentence.

Lucy bowed her head as she mumbled, "Disappear" and burned Flare's hair into pieces.

* * *

"Aarkkkhh! My hair!" shouted Flare dramatically, causing Wendy to fall to the ground.

"WENDY-CHAN!" shouted Lucy from Asuka's seat. "IT'S ALRIGHT! CHANCE! FIGHTO!"

Wendy glanced at the source of the voice and saw Lucy waving her hands. "Thanks a lot, Shiory-chan" mumbled Wendy.

"Sky dragon's ROAR!" shouted Wendy as she attacked Flare. Flare fell on the ground.

When she tried to stand up, Wendy was already behind her, chanting, "Sky dragon's—"

* * *

Suddenly Wendy felt really sleepy, 'I can't! I'm in the middle of—' thought Wendy as she fell on the ground asleep…

"Huh? Wendy from Fairy Tail A is DOWN! The winner of this battle is FLARE CORONA FROM RAVEL TAIL!" shouted Mato.

Carla ran to her partner. "Wendy!" she shouted, but the girl didn't seem to wake up, so Carla took Wendy to the infirmaries.

"What… happened?" asked Lucy, unbelieving the fact that Wendy was down. Sting patted her head, causing her to feel weird.

"Uh, I'm okay, so you don't have to pat me, Sting-… nii" said Lucy while blushing. Sting looked at her disapprovingly but stopped though.

"Let's go back" said Lucy as she ran back.

* * *

***At somewhere***

"She almost lost? That stupid girl is?!" said a certain blonde who had gothic getup. "Yes, she almost" replied another boy who looked exactly like the girl but was taller and had butler getup.

"Even though she cheated?" asked the girl again with angry tone. The boy sighed, "At the end, Master used his magic to make the opponent sleep" explained the boy.

"… Let's just… Kill her" commanded the girl. The boy looked at the girl, the girl had red and blue eyes, just like his, and her red eyes were burning _**(A/N : I mean like there is flame (?) which mean she is serious)**_ "Yes, ojou-sama"

"Aah, wait, takeover a place for you too, Aland, and remember to record her voice at the end when she is dying, okay?" said the girl. "Yes, of course, Arisu-sama… And will you please 'treat' me later?" said the boy whose name apparently is Aland.

Arisu, the girl, smirked, "Of course, I'll give you the best treatment ever, Aland" said the girl while changing her tone at the end of the sentence.

Aland blushed and started grinning like crazy, "Then I'll off~ See you later at your _room_, Arisu-sama"

* * *

The battle resumed.

The second battle between Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus and Arania Web from Mermaid Heel was won by Eve Tearm.

The third battle between War Cry from Quatro Cerberus and Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth was won by Rogue, of couse.

The fourth battle between Jellal Fernandez from Fairy Tail B and Jura Neekis from lamia Scale was won by Jura Neekis, although Jellal was having adventage, but suddenly in the middle of the match, he felt spicy all over his mouth and fell down.

Yup, it was the Crime Sorciere Guild, Meredy and Ultear. Meredy chanted a sensory linked to Jellal and ate chili peppers, and FOILA! Jellal fell unconscious.

* * *

Lucy unable to understand what had happened, entered the arena and looked at Jella closely which caused Erza jealous!

"Wait, that girl figurine… Lucy!" said Ultear with big eyes when she looked through the lacrima. "But she is with Sabertooth guys and… get smaller?" asked Meredy.

"Simple. She used Revert magic, but that magic was only able to be used by a dragon… Which mean she met a dragon, was trained to be a dragon slayer and found herself an exceed" explained Ultear, but at the end, she was mumbling, well, Meredy heard her though.

Meredy held her chin, "I still dunno why, and how did Fairy Tail, I mean, Natsu and others kicked Lucy…" Meredy and Ultear now in detective mode.

"Hmmm" they hummed together. "I know! How about they were controlled?" said Meredy as a bright lamp appeared beside her.

Ultear sweat dropped at Meredy's thought as she said, "Meredy, listen. This. Is. Not. A. CLICHÉ. STORY!"

"But~" said Meredy in childish tone, "I love story like that" as she puffed her cheeks. Ultear sighed.

'Is it really a cliché story? But who the hell want to mess up Lucy and other's relation?'

* * *

Current Score:

Sabertooth, 30 pRaven Tail, 24 pLamia Scale, 20 pBlue Pegasus, 17 pFairy Tail B, 9 pMermaid Heel, 5 pQuatro Cerberus, 3 pFairy Tail A, 0 p

* * *

**Lucy : T- They recognize me! Uwaah *blush***

**Sting : Heh, good eyes they've got there**

**Rogue : Indeed**

**Meredy : Lucy-chan~ Long time no see**

**Ultear : I thank you for your praise**

**Lucy : But I changed my hairstyle and my body is children's. How come you know that's me?**

**Ultear : *think* … Woman intuition?**

**Lisanna : Do you mean, I have no intuition?**

**Sting : Maybe?**

**Natsu : How rude! Let me kick your butt off!**

**Rogue : Well, if you're too arrogant, you'll end up get kicked up**

**Sting : Ya hear that! Nyahaha!**

**Lucy : Sting-nii's laugh sounds weird *chuckle***

**Sting : *blush* It's NOT!**

**Rogue : Anyway, here is the MOST important THING**

**Natsu : Please, please, please, please!**

**Sting : Click that itchy little button called "Review"**

**Rogue : And wrote your opinion of this chap**

**Lucy : The more you review, the faster Egi will update!**

**Lisanna : As long as nothing like the connection block her again -w-**

**Egichuu : It's true! Hmph!**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews *squeal* Kyaa~**

**1. PeppyXY : She will of course :D Thx for the reviews anyway, u're the first one to review~ Cool (^w^)b**

**2. MiddNightt : Now, we all know who the mysterious people's names~ Are their names weird? I dunno how to make a name after all -w-**

**3. zin-chan-luvs-u : Kyaa! Thanks for the praise *blush* Hope u like this chap as well :D**

**4. Eeveexme : I recently know about something called Masochist, so I add it. I wonder if it's too exaggerate? Ah, thx for your support all the time :)  
**

**5. Madeline-chan09 : Hehe~ If Lucy turned back into 15 years old, she is at the same age with them, which mean they're not pedophiles~**

**6. Athena-san : Thanks for the support as always nii-chan :)  
**

**7. NN lovoo D : Wkwkw :D They're! Good things you've discovered there :3**

**8. imedoughnut : I luv u too (?) Hehe *blush***

**9. XxMeylinTheNekoXx : Thanks :) Hope u like this one too :)**

**10. Pyska : I'm bad at making a romance story but I'll try hard! Thx for the support :D**

**11. TsukiMoon : Well, I'll make sneak peek for the next chap :) Thanks 4 the praise :)**

**12. Guest : THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D te-hee~**

**13. Zelda-san : Thanks~ Hope u love this chap as well :)**

**14. AngelXReaper : Love Sticy as well! *high five* (/^w^)/\(^w^\)**

**15. Starshine128 : Wkwkwk xD I hope u don't mind :p Thx for the review :)**

**16. SpringJelly : Thanks :D Hope u like this chap :)**

**17. balabalanceh : Heheh~ Thanks for the review~**

**18. Aqua Rena : Well well well~ Gotta hurry up and wrote the battle scene *squeal* Kyah~**

**19. Little sneak : I'll write more and more if there are many reviews *sparkling eyes*  
**

**20. Guest : Oh my goodness! Thanks ;)**

**21. ForeverLoverz : Thanks for the support :)**

**22. kawaiigummybear1 : Yes I will! Thx for the support anyway :)**

**23. lb92752 : Thanks for the review :)**

**24. Arikuto-chan : Oh my goodness! Please don't say that cutely *hide in corner* I'll get killed *got smack by Lucy* "They won't! But," *Lucy glance at them* "If I asked them, maybe they would... " Gyaaa! Plz don't!**

**25. AkumaHyuuga : Thx for the support as always :)**

**26. Guest : hi there~**

**27. D : Thx for the praise *blush***

* * *

**So~ that's it this chapter!**

**WOW, 27 reviews~ Kyaa Thanks minna :)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**If u give me reviews, it will help me get many inspiration!**

* * *

**I haven't been writing much since the internet blew up,**

**So, I dunno if my writing style get worse -_-**

**I'm hoping to see the reviews and comments~ :)**

**Thanks for RnR :D**

**See you later minna~**


	8. Chapter 8 Ap Appeal? OwO

**DISCLAIMER : Egichuu DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, IF SHE DID, SHE WOULD BE DIE HAPPY~**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update -_-**

**My internet connection still suck :P**

**I hate my government! :(**

**If you're still reading this fanfic, I'm truly happy and grateful to you :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :3**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Ap… Appeal?**

* * *

***The next day of GMG***

"Good day to YOU AUDIENCE OF FIORE!" shouted Mato as he flew up high. "Welcome to the second day of GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

The spectators cheered. "We're going to play in…" JRENG JRENG JRENG~~ "APPEAL GAMES! Please each of the representatives enter the court"

* * *

***Sabertooth seat***

Lucy gapped. "A-" she said "Appeal?"

Rufus lowered his hat. "In my memories, Appeal… is a verb used for something attractive" he explained. Minerva almost chocked on her drink (?)

"Then, who wants to go?" she asked. Yukino laughed lightly, "Let the boys enter this" she suggested. The boys became silence.

.

.

.

Dyne chuckled. "Which one of you has the courage to take her offer to play this?" she asked teasingly. Lucy thought for a bit.

A big bulb appeared beside Lucy's head. Lucy pulled the end of Rogue's cloth. Rogue turned back. "What's it, Shiory?" he asked gently.

* * *

"If you win this game… then…" she said, gaining everyone attention. "… doesn't it mean that you're the most attractive one in this guild?" she asked.

Some lightning appeared behind the boys' body. 'It's true!' they exclaimed in their heads. Sting was the first one to raise his hand. "I'm in" he said.

Yukino chuckled. "Then it's decided. Good luck" she said. Minerva hissed behind her. "Even if you win this, doesn't mean _she_ will fall for you" teased Minerva.

Sting blushed a bit. "I- I know that!" he said madly. Then he turned back to see Rufus and his partner, Rogue glared at him.

* * *

"Good luck" they both say with dark face. Sting laughed awkwardly, 'Well, your faces say the other thing, though'

Lucy smiled. "Good luck, Sting-nii!" she exclaimed. Sting smiled and put his hand on her head. "Well, I'm going!" he said and went in the court.

* * *

***Fairy Tail seat***

"I'm going! I'm going!" exclaimed Natsu. Gray sweat dropped, "Why the hell are you that fire up?" he asked.

Natsu smiled big at them. "Because I'm bored as hell here!" he explained. The other Fairy Tail members fell on the ground anime style.

'That's right… typical Natsu' they thought synchronized.

"Gihihihi! If the flame head go, I'll too" said Gajeel. Levy looked worried from behind. "I'm not going to die anyway, so don't make that face, shrimp" he said as he tapped Levy's back before entered the court along with Natsu.

* * *

***Lamia Scale seat***

"Well, neither Juvia-chan or Gray entered this, Yuka, you go" said Lyon bored. Yuka Suzuki nodded and entered the court.

"He sure is a silent type" exclaimed Chelia. Lyon nodded, "Well, I was hoping him to decline, but that didn't happen, so whatever" he said.

* * *

***Mermaid Heel seat***

"Appeal-nya?" asked Millianna. Kagura nodded. "So… who will go?" asked Beth. Risley raised her 'fat' arm. "I'll" she said.

Beth smiled, "Good luck, chubby" she said. Kagura also cheered her silently.

* * *

***Blue Pegasus seat***

"I'll go. MEN!" said Ichiya. The other trio men behind him asked, "Why?"

Ichiya opened his perfumes. "Appeal is a perfect way, to show the world that I'm handsome. MEN!" explained Ichiya.

The trio's eyes went sparkling. "Good luck! Ichiya-sama!" while the other member sweat dropped.

* * *

***Quatro Cerberus seat***

"I'll go" said Bacchus. "Go! Let them see that, we're WILD!" exclaimed the other member.

* * *

***Raven Tail***

Arisu was sitting with her sunglasses on. "Aland, who are going to enter this?" she asked. Aland with her butler suit, bowed in front of her.

"Arisu-sama, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Sting Eucliffe, Ichiya Kotobuki, Bacchus, Risley Law and Yuka Suzuki are going" reported Aland.

"And… who is going from this guild?" asked Arisu again. Aland lowered his head. "We still haven't decided hime" he said.

* * *

Arisu stomped on his head. Aland groaned in pleasure. "H- Hime-sama…" he said. Arisu place her feet back on the chair.

"Anyway, who the hell are the other member?" asked Arisu as she took a sip from her juice. "They're… Alexei, Kurohebi and Nullpuding" replied Aland.

Arisu thought for a while. "Why don't you enter this… for me?" asked Arisu. Aland raised his head. "Really? Can I, hime-sama?" asked Aland, full of happiness.

"Wait" said Arisu "On second thought, never mind that, order Kurohebi to enter this" ordered Arisu. Aland disappeared.

* * *

***On the court***

"Here are OUR PARTICIPANTS for today event!" shouted Mato once again. "Natsu Dragneel, our Salamander! Gajeel Redfox, our Metal Mage! Risley Law, our Chubby mage! Yuka Suzuki, our Anti-mage! Ichiya Kotobuki… Bacchus… Kurohebi from Raven and of course Sting Eucliffe our LIGHT!"

The audience cheered loudly. They all entered the court.

Mato flicked his middle and thumb finger, causing the court to change into two area. The participants were busy chatting on this event.

* * *

"THE FIRST ARENA is beyond that area which were hidden by the black curtain! The first one to arrive has the adventage!" shouted Mato, regaining the attention.

Sting ran with the speed of light into the area. Behind him, were Natsu, Gajeel, Kurohebi, Bacchus, Kurohebi, Yuka then at last Risley.

He opened the black curtain and jaw dropped along with all the other participants. In front of them… were… mountains of CLOTHES!

"Choose your own clothes with the right theme I'll give you! Change your cloth there and ran to the second Stage!" explained Mato.

"You'll have to do Catwalk! And… Appeal! The spectators are given button, to choose the most attractive one!" explained Mato enthusiastically.

'… I see where he got the game's title' thought the participants. "Well then, the theme is…" dramatic voice of people clapping their hands in! "Butler!"

* * *

***Sting's POV***

.

.

.

.

'Bu… tler?' I thought blankly as I threw bunch of clothing. 'Isn't it… people who wore tuxedos and what again? Aargh… whatever… I'll just wear whatever that comes to mind!'

I picked a black tuxedo, a white t-shirt and I got this black striped tie. I wore them and ran to the stage.

* * *

***Normal POV***

The audience cheered loudly. Mato shook both of his hands up to the sky, grinning, he said, "Well, well, looks like all the participants already at the stage!"

"KYAAA! Sting-SAMA!" "KYAA!" "Sting-kun!" "Light-kun!" squealed Sting's fan girls. "Kyaa! Natsu-kun!" squealed Lisanna in high pitch tone.

Mato cleared his throat. "In this Stage, please show us your…" JRENG JRENG JRENGGGG~ "… KISSING STYLE!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" squealed all the spectators.

* * *

"I'll win this easily, Men!" said Ichiya proudly. He took the first step and the crowd went silent. He opened one of his perfumes.

PUFFFED! His LIP went larger… or maybe thicker? Either way, he closed his eye and imagined to kiss Erza.

.

.

.

"Eww!" shouted one of the spectators. After that, all of them started to throw trashes to the stage.

Erza got goose bump! "W- Why?" she asked to no one. While Jellal's face was getting darker and darker. 'How dare he imagine kissing MY girl!'

_**(A/N : Let's just say, Jellal could guess what's Ichiya thought :9 Tehee~)**_

* * *

"Heh, in this kind of battle, girl will win" said Risley as she went to the front and made her kissing style.

"Well, next!" shouted one of the spectators, acting like some judges from *** got Talent. The other spectators laughed crazily.

"Uooohh! I'm burning up! I'm next!" shouted Natsu. He made his kissing… and Lisanna got her nosebleed.

"Finally! Someone normal on the stage!" shouted the spectators as they gave him claps.

* * *

"Gihihi, just wait and see, flame-head" said Gajeel to Natsu. Natsu smiled, "Try to beat that clapping!" he said proudly.

Gajeel went to the front and imagined himself kissing the 'Shrimp' _**(A/N : Of course the reader know, who is that, right? Nyahaha)**_

The 'Shrimp' face went red. 'Who ever thought that he is kind of seductive?' thought some of the spectators + Levy.

Kurohebi… Bacchus… and Yuka also went and made their scene, but they didn't get that much of clapping.

* * *

"Well, well. Time for me to shine" said Sting. Natsu held his laughter. "What? Have problem, dude?" asked Sting annoyedly.

Natsu cracked. "BWAHAHA!" he laughed crazily. An invincible vein appeared at Sting's face. "What the hell?" he said.

Natsu tried to hold his laughter again and explained. "Time for me to shine~ Shine bright like a diamond~ Shine bright like a diamond~ Gwahahaha!"

_**(A/N : No offense for you who loves this song~)**_

Sting hissed and went to the front. He stole glance at Lucy's place. 'She is looking at me… I never thought that it'd be this embarrassing' thought Sting.

* * *

Sting inhaled the air. Inhale. Exhale. 'Yosh!' he exclaimed in his head. He closed his eye, imagining that the older version of Lucy in front of him.

"… I… love you…" mumbled Sting as he made his kissing style.

Lucy had been looking closely at Sting. Her face went redder. She held her face. "Heh? Heh? W- Why? It's Sting-nii… So… why?" she asked to no one.

* * *

Dyne smirked. Lector went to the front, "You likkkkeeee him" he rolled his tongue, teasing Lucy.

Lucy's face went redder. "N- No! I'm NOT!" she denied hard. Rogue went nearer and bent his body.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. Lucy shook her head. "Nothing is wrong" she said. Rogue smiled and patted her head. "Well, if something's wrong, just tell me"

Rufus, who was near, held the edge of his hat. "I'll make sure to beat up people who annoyed you, L- Shiory-chan. Please scarves that in your mind" said Rufus.

Lucy smiled. "Yes! Thanks, Rufus-nii" said Lucy. Yukino cleared her throat. "Looks like it's already deciding time" she announced.

Lucy looked at the screen and shut her eyes tightly, hoping that Sting would win this.

* * *

"OHOHO! Looks like everyone has already vote, now please let me to ANNOUNCE THE RESULT! Kaboo!" shouted Mato.

"At the last place, we have ICHIYA from BLUE PEGASUS, with only 3 votes! How pity…" announce Mato.

"Just… 3? I wonder if the tri men are the ones…" commented Erza.

"How come, MEN!" shouted Ichiya. "I wonder if something's wrong with the voting" said Eve. 'Dear… We know that nothing's wrong…' thought the spectators behind them.

"At 7th place, BACCHUS from QUATRO CERBERUS, with 239 votes!" announced Mato.

The audience cheered poorly.

"At 6th place, RISLEY from MERMAID HEEL, with only 300 votes!" announce Mato.

"I think the boys spectators feel weird to vote other men" said Yukino. Minerva nodded.

"At 5th place, YUKA from LAMIA SCALE, with 451 votes!"

"Cool!" "Yuka–sama!" Shouted his fan girls.

"At 4th place, KUROHEBI from RAVEN TAIL, with 632 votes!"

"At 3rd place, GAJEEL from Fairy Tail B, with 655 votes!"

"At 2nd place, NATSU from Fairy Tail A, with 887 votes!"

"At 1st place, it's… OF COURSE! STING from SABERTOOTH! With overwhelming result, 1304 votes!" shouted Mato.

* * *

***At Sabertooth seat* **

Lucy jumped in happiness. "Yey! Sting-nii wins!" she shouted happily. Minerva smiled. Sting went nearer.

Minerva hissed him. "Tch, never thought you're that popular" she said. Sting laughed. "Well, good job, you win" said Minerva.

Sting smiled. Minerva gestured him to lend his ear. "Lucy's face went red to see your kissing style" whispered Minerva.

Sting's face showed a really happy man. "Really? Really? YEAAAHHH!" he shouted, full of happiness.

* * *

***At Raven Tail seat***

CRACK.

A glass was broken into pieces.

Aland bowed in front of the girl who was extremely angry. "A- Arisu-sama…" he mumbled. Arisu was really angry.

She gritted her teeth. "Bring that damn old man, here" ordered Arisu. Aland nodded and disappeared.

Then he appeared with Raven Tail master. "Well, if it isn't Arisu-chan" said Ivan_**. **_Arisu hissed. "What the hell, your best members are the worst!" said Arisu.

"Well, now, you go, and made Aland fought with people from Fairy Tail… or maybe if you want… I want that short hair girl from Sabertooth, what's her name again? Yeah, Yuki-sh*t, to fight with me" ordered Arisu.

* * *

Ivan smirked. "Well, it's simple. Please excuse me" said Ivanthen he disappeared.

Aland went nearer. "Arisu-sama, isn't the one you want to kill is…" he said, not finishing his sentence. Arisu grabbed Aland's tie.

"SHE is our biggest prey. Let her enjoy her time for now, we will kill her precious friend one by one" said Arisu. Aland nodded.

"Then, why did Arisu-sama want to break her relation with the Fairies?" asked Aland again. Arisu took a sipped on her drink.

"Fairies are way too much, I don't want to waste my time, killing them. On the other hand, at the Saber, SHE only has 7 people and 3 exceeds to keep" explained Arisu.

* * *

"Then, if we kill them all, I'm sure she will be BROKEN into pieces mentally. Then HE will come! My plan is perfect! Way too perfect! Hahaha!" laughed Arisu evilly.

Aland smiled. "Yes, your plan is always perfect, Arisu-sama" praised Aland, to his big TWIN sister.

"We will win this GAME"

* * *

Current Score:

1st Sabertooth, 40 p

2nd Raven Tail, 28 p

3rd Lamia Scale, 23 p

4th Blue Pegasus, 17 p

5th Fairy Tail B, 15 p

6th Fairy Tail A, 8 p

7th Mermaid Heel, 7 p

8th Quatro Cerberus, 4 p

* * *

**Dyne : As someone's suggestion, the exceeds are all here to take over the talking scene! *laugh evilly***

**Frosch : Frosch thanks that person!**

**Lector : So… what should we do here?**

**Carla : I want to protest!**

**Happy : Protest?**

**Carla : Yes! I didn't appear much!**

**Dyne : Well… she maybe kind of forget you?**

**Lily : Me too…**

**Happy : Me too!**

**Lector : Maybe we should do boycott at Egichuu?**

**Frosch : Frosch think that is a great idea!**

**Egichuu : Wait, wait, wait!**

**Dyne : Well, whatever -_- I just wanna ask, when will Lucy turn back to her normal age?**

**Lily : Is it bothering you?**

**Dyne : Well, kind of… To be frank, I love her love love situation, but seeing her in that 'age' really creep me out… Pedophile… *shiver***

**Lector : Even like that, Sting is the best candidate to be her lover!**

**Frosch : Frosch doesn't think that! Frosch thinks Rogue is still the best candidate!**

**Happy : Etto… What about Natsu?**

**Dyne : Hell no! I won't let Lucy to end up with him!**

**Carla : What are you? Her mother or something?**

**Dyne : Kind of!**

**Lily : I just kind of realize it, but Lucy doesn't wear that black hair band from her father, right? *refer to Acnologia's hair band***

**Dyne : She keeps it in her cloth**

**Happy : What's the use?**

**Frosch : Dunno!**

**Lector : Hey Hey Hey! So are we all approved on boycotting at Egichuu's?**

**Egichuu : Wait! I'll let you in the story! So don't please?**

**Dyne : Promise?**

**Egichuu : Promise!**

**Frosch : Pinky promise?**

**Egichuu : Yes, yes**

**Lector : Then, all we need to do now is waiting for the next chapter!**

**Lily : I can't wait until next chapter! We need more review!**

**Carla : Pleasepleasepleaseplease! Review!**

**Egichuu : But I won't update until we reach minimum 220s reviews!**

**Happy : Hear that, readers! Review! Review!**

* * *

**Replies to Review :)**

**1. PeppyXY : I will, but in a few more chapters, okay? Please wait :)**

**2. Retreat : Nyahaha! Maybe? Thanks :)**

**3. Eeveexme : Thanks for the review again! :)**

**4. JennishaTjung : Thanks for reading this story, I hope u like this chap as well :3**

**5. Madeline-chan09 : Hello too :D Hope u'd still read this story**

**6. Guest : Okay… this start getting creepy -w-**

**7. AnimeAngel808 : I hope u love this chap as well :D**

**8. zin-chan-luvs-u : Thx for the support as always :)**

**9. StiCyLover : Thanks! Hope u like this one as well (:**

**10. Sakura Hatsu : Thanks! I'll let the action scene wait until next chapter :D**

**11. EchizenRyoma : What? Thanks anyway :)**

**12. Serena Heartfilia : My mom said that the government did something at some place and BUMP, the connection broke -_-**

**13. TsukiMoon002 : Thanks for reading n reviewing :D**

**14. lucelle mae : Yes, of course. I hope u'd read n love this chap :D**

**15. Pyska : Thanks for the review :D**

**16. nene : Thanks a bunch!**

**17. Arikuto-chan : Thanks for liking this story! I'm touched *over* wkwkwk xD Hope u like this chap, Arikuto-chan :3**

**18. Kira Milkovich Alberona : :D It's the new chap! :D**

**19. Forever blue sky : Yup~ It's Sting xD I just love this pair :)**

**20. Athena-san : Thx for the review :D**

**21. Missy : Thanks!**

**22. Sakura : It's here! Hope u like this one :D**

**23. sticy98 : It will all revealed… **_**later**_

**24. animeaddict : Thanks!**

**25. No name : Just wait n see! *smirk***

**26. IA00 : yey~**

**27. Guest : Really? My connection is a bad as ever -_-**

* * *

**So, that's it for this chapter!**

* * *

**And here is the Sneak Peek for Chapter 9 :**

"_What kind of magic did she use, by the way?"_

"_Eh? … Now that you say it…"_

"_I dunno"_

"_Huh? How come?"_

"_The Light and the Shadow are the ones who did the whole things"_

"_So this will be the first time we see her magic…"_

* * *

**Yuppie! :D**

**RnR please?**

***puppy eyes***

* * *

**Please support my other story:**

**Male or Female (Kuroko no Basuke ff)**

**And**

**Her secret and Struggle by Athena-san, my loyal reviewer :)**


	9. Chapter 9 First Fight in GMG!

**DISCLAIMER : You know what… =,=**

* * *

**Sorry as usual, minna-san!**

**I hope u'd still read this story of mine :)**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to all the readers who want to see Lucy fight!  
**

**But, not with anyone from the fairies~**

**And this chapter is the longest one I've written so far!**

**Just read the story and reviews your minds! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : First Fight in GMG!**

* * *

***Normal POV***

Mato flew up in the sky and announce, "Now, let's begin a match between…" let's insert dramatic voice~ "ALAND WONDER _**(A/N : I know I sucked at making up names -_-) **_from Raven Tail…"

Mato's eyes got larger as he gasped. "And…" he looked around worrily. "Shiory Ignologia from SABERTOOTH" he finally announced.

The audience cheered loudly.

* * *

***Raven Tail seat***

"What the hell, Ivan!" shouted a certain blonde girl, still in gothic getup. Raven Tail's Master, Ivan, kneeled in front of her.

"Well, I just kind of want to see him fight this little girl, Arisu-sama" replied Ivan. Arisu stood up in front of him, beside her was her loyal servant, Aland.

"Raise your face" ordered Arisu. 'She forgives me?' thought Ivan for a moment, then he raised his face.

* * *

_PLAKKK!_

* * *

Arisu slapped his face, "This is for disobeying my order" she explained 'kindly' then she went nearer to Aland.

"… Win this" ordered Arisu. Aland happily agreed and disappeared from there. '_Wait… I guess you should back down here… We have to preserve our power_' she said in telepathy. _**(A/N : Telepathy between twins, I guess :3)**_

* * *

***Sabertooth seat***

"Did he… just say my name?" asked Lucy dumb found. Sting smacked her back, "How lucky! I also want to fight!" he said encouraging her.

"Wha- What should I do?" she asked worrily. Minerva took a step to front. "Just fight him with all your might, and prove that you're Sabertooth!" she said.

Dyne sighed. "I think you should wear that hair band from your 'father', you said that it made you try your best, right?" she said. Lucy nodded.

"Frosch thinks you'll win this easily!" said Frosch encouraging her. "Well, I think so… But! Even if you win this, Sting is still the best!" said Lector.

* * *

Rogue patted her head. "Good luck, I wish you won't get hurt" he mumbled. Lucy blushed a bit and nodded. Rufus held the edge of his hat and said, "In my memory, it's your first time in this, so…" he said as he walked nearer to Lucy.

Rufus kissed her forehead. "… This is charm so that you win" explained Rufus. Lucy blushed as she held her forehead.

Many veins appeared on Sting's head. He pushed Rufus away from Lucy and hugged her firmly from behind.

* * *

Yukino, who was watching, smiled. "There's love-love atmosphere there" she said to Minerva. Minerva simply nodded.

Lucy blushed incredibly hard. "S- Sting-nii?" she asked. Sting blushed hard and released Lucy from his hug.

Lucy felt a little disappointed that Sting release her, but she let it through. Sting now stood in front of her in awkward atmosphere.

Minerva smirked from behind. "Look at this closely, Yukino-chan" said Minerva as she walked closer and pushed Sting from behind!

* * *

Sting, who was pushed, fell down with Lucy. Both of them shut their eyes tightly, waiting for the cold floor.

.

.

.

.

'Why does it feel like I fell to some fluffy thing?' thought both of them. Lucy bravely, opened her eyes. Sting was on top of her, in very awkward position.

"I- I'm sorry, S- Shiory-chan, are you okay?" asked Aries worried. Lucy, finally, realized that they fell on Aries' cotton.

* * *

Sting opened both of his eyes and immediately backed away with blushed face, and so did Lucy. Lucy thanked Aries and ran into the stage with blushed face.

"So… who the hell pushed me?" asked Sting with very dark aura. Aries shrieked to see that and pointed at Minerva right away.

Minerva laughed nervously. "Well… I just want to see something interesting…" she explained. "… Well… thanks" he said with blushed face and ran away.

Yukino and Minerva were left speechless. "… Thanks?" asked Yukino dumb found. Minerva shook her head.

Behind them were Rufus and Rogue who clutched their hands in deathly aura. 'Why always him?' they both thought enviously.

* * *

***Fairy Tail seat***

Wendy jumped up and down happily. Carla sighed. "Wendy, why are you so hyper-up?" she asked.

Wendy looked at her and smiled. "Shiory-chan is going to fight! I can't wait to know what kind of dragon slaying she use!" she explained.

"She is a dragon slayer?" asked Lily. Carla nodded and pointed at Dyne. "That's her exceed, Dyne" said Carla.

"Gihihi, is she strong?" asked Gajeel. Wendy shook her head, "I dunno… I have never seen her fighting"

* * *

"I bet she will lose awfully!" said Natsu laughing. Lisanna smacked his head, "You won't know" she said.

Gray sighed, "But, if she really uses dragon slaying magic… and participate as Sabertooth's members, she might be strong…" he said.

"Juvia thinks that that short girl is Juvia's rival for Gray-sama!" announced Juvia. Wendy sweat dropped. "But, Shiory-chan is still—"

"Love doesn't care about age" said Erza cutting her off. Jellal was behind her, nodding.

* * *

"I really wonder what kind of magic she uses…" said Levy as she walked nearer to the spectators' seat.

"Excuse me, do you know Shiory Ignologia?" asked Levy to the spectators who wore 'I LOVE SABER!' shirt.

"You ask if I know her?" he asked nearly shouted. "Well… If you don't know, maybe—" "OF COURSE WE KNOW!" shouted that man.

"Shiory Ignologia, the youngest member in Sabertooth Guild. She is called the Little of the Triplet, because both of the Light and Shadow never leave her side!"

* * *

Levy sweat dropped, "And, her magic?" she asked. The man tilted his head, "Now that you say it…" "… We've never seen her fight…"

Lisanna etc was extremely surprised. "What about last 7 years? You don't know?" asked Lisanna. The man shook his head.

"So… this will be the first time you see her fighting" said Erza. The man nodded.

"… In the end, we will know by looking" said Levy in defeat.

* * *

***At the court***

Lucy entered the court _**(A/N : She wore her head band)**_ to see a tall blonde boy in butler outfit.

"WELL THEN, LET'S BEGIN THE MATCH!" shouted Mato.

Aland smiled at Lucy. Then he disappeared. 'He disappears! Where is he?' thought Lucy panicly.

Aland appeared right in front of her and smacked Lucy. Lucy's body crashed to the wall. She managed to stand up firmly again.

She fixed her gaze to Aland, who was grinning at the other side of the court. She placed both of her hands in front of her body and pointed them to Aland.

* * *

"Gravitation PLUS!" she shouted and made the cast. Suddenly the whole court's air pressure changed, Aland, who was taken off guard, fell on the ground because of the gravitation.

"ARGHH!" he groaned. 'Even Arisu-sama treated me better than this stupid little girl' he thought angrily.

His gaze went different, 'I'm soooo gonna make this piece of sh*t die in front of me' he declared. He barely clicked his finger and disappeared into thin air.

Lucy look throughout the court and didn't find him anywhere, suddenly Aland appeared right in front of her. Lucy was so surprised and got off guard.

* * *

Aland, smirking, raised his right foot and smacked Lucy right to the ground. Lucy looked up to him, still lying on the ground. 'I've got to do something…' she thought weakly.

But to her surprised, rather to see him sympathy for her, he was grinning like crazy. 'Arisu-sama will treat me _tonight_' he thought happily.

Aland realized that Lucy was looking at him, annoyed from her very existence, Aland stomped her face and kicked her until she flew right to the wall and hit her head. She'd lost many blood from her head.

* * *

'Blood…' thought Lucy weakly as she turned her gaze to her worried teammate. 'I don't believe this… Papa would surely get angry at me if he saw me like this…' thought Lucy as she giggled a bit.

Aland confused. 'She is giggling, what's so funny?' asked Aland in telepathy. 'Aland… I told you to lose!' replied Arisu.

'Well, I never think she is 'this' weak' replied Aland. '… She is not! Look, she already stood up' replied Arisu.

Lucy stood up, her head was still bleeding. "Blood… Yeah… I need to do medical thingy…" mumbled Lucy.

* * *

Aland was standing at the other side of the court speechless. Lucy raised both of her hands, forming a white sphere.

"Healing sphere" she said as the sphere starting to coat her body. And her wounds were fully recovered as if she wasn't nearly dead just now.

Aland smirked. "So… you won't die easily…" he mumbled. Lucy's gaze had changed. 'I won't lose! Not with this new power papa had given to me!' declared Lucy in her thought.

Lucy jumped and pointing her right arm to the land, near Aland. "Electro Wave!" she shouted as her hand released electro wave, causing holes on the land.

Aland disappeared. 'He disappears again!' thought Lucy as she formed X with her point fingers. "Flame Cross!" she shouted.

Suddenly flame tattoos, with X form, appeared all over her body. Aland appeared behind her and tried to kick her, but unfortunately, his hands touched the tattoos.

* * *

"GYAAA! Hot! Hot!" shouted Aland, his hands, wait all over his body were covered with X signs, causing incredible heat.

Lucy smiled. 'I win' she exclaimed in her head. But she saw Aland smirked. "Just~ Kidding~" he said as the X signs disappeared.

Lucy was surprised, "Wha- Where! Where do they go?" asked Lucy confused. Aland who was still in mid-air, smirked.

He fell down at the land, but disappeared right before and appeared with a chair. He was sitting firmly.

* * *

"I transferred it to someone" said Aland. Lucy looked throughout her teammates panicly. Aland laughed.

"No no no~ Not them, I don't cheat" he said. Lucy sighed in relieved. Aland clapped his hands once.

All the X signs appeared on Lucy. "You're immune to your attack?" asked Aland surprised. "Well, then…" Aland clapped his hands once again.

"Ouch! I feel something hot on my arm!" exclaimed Yukino. Lucy saw there was an X sign on her arm.

"You… Didn't you say that you don't cheat?" asked Lucy angrily. Aland laughed. "Well, who told you to believe in my word?" he asked sarcastically.

* * *

Lucy clutched her hands. "Open the gate of Ram : Aries!" shouted Lucy as Aries appeared beside her. But Aland already smacked Lucy's body to the wall.

"L- Shiory-chan!" exclaimed Aries worried. 'I was too late!' exclaimed Lucy in her head.

'Think! Lucy! Think! Your opponent is someone with super high agility! What you need to do is…' thought Lucy as she shifted her gaze to Aries.

"Force close!" shouted Lucy. Aries immediately disappeared, then in a second Aland appeared right at her place.

'As I thought he did want to hurt Aries!' exclaimed Lucy angrily. "O-" Lucy closed her mouth and raised her left hand.

She raised her right arm to the sky. "Metal armor!" she shouted. Suddenly her skin color changed to grey color.

* * *

'Defense… OK… Now, attack…' thought Lucy. She pulled in the wind and made a hurricane, "Hurricane!"

Aland finally showed himself, he was standing at the corner of the battle stage. 'She made a hurricane?' exclaimed Aland in telepathy.

'Well, it's not that surprising…' commented Arisu. 'After all, HE wanted to anticipate us…' continued Arisu.

'He's there!' exclaimed Lucy in her head, she pointed at Aland as if she was going to shoot him by her bare hand. "Dor!" shouted Aland sarcastically.

* * *

Lucy shrugged off. "Not funny" she commented, now Aland felt embarrassed. "How dare you little!" he shouted and equipped a sword.

Lucy winked at him. "Target : Lock on! Shock wave + Hurricane!" muttered Lucy as a shock wave came out from her point finger.

Aland dodged them, but his right foot got a little damaged by the shock wave. "You're good at dodging" praised Lucy sarcastically.

Aland raised one of his eyebrows as he charged right to Lucy. He tried to cut her body into two, tried to slashed her body, but he couldn't.

.

.

.

"… What?" he finally asked to no one. Lucy smirked. "Well, looks like your sword is rotten~ Are you sure you want to cut me by using that? Oh come on~ I'm not that weak…" she said while looking evilly at Aland.

"… right?" she asked him, but her expression clearly ordered him to say that she IS strong. Aland gulped, regained his composure and clicked his finger.

* * *

'What is he up to?' thought Lucy worrily. Suddenly a weird looking doll appeared beside him. The doll took appearance of a bear whose body was divided into two part, the normal one and a dark one.

"M-o-n-o" the clown begun to mumble some unknown words. "k-k-u-m-a"

Aland patted the clown's head and point at Lucy. The clown nodded and its weird mumbling became worse.

"D-i-i-e-s-h-i-o-r-y-l-u-c-y-y-s-s-a-b-e-r-t-o-o-t -h—" it suddenly smiled really widely, to Lucy's fear. "—die"

* * *

Lucy shut her eyes tightly. She didn't know what can the clown do, but to be on alert, her right hand made weird move.

'OMGOMG! Maybe I should put a prevention stuff?' thougth Lucy as her hand still moved weirdly. "Light Magic: Prevent curse"

Suddenly the clown exploded.

.

.

"Huh?" Lucy let out her voice in the mist of silence. Aland stomped his feet and disappeared again 'How come she KNOW that It's a CURSE!' exclaimed Aland. 'I know!' thought Lucy as she got a perfect idea!

* * *

"Gemini!" she said. 'I hope they will come out!' thought Lucy as she focused on her left arm. Gemini appeared beside her and took Aland's appearance.

"Up!" shouted Gemini. Lucy shifted her left arm to the sky and shouted, "Dark Magic : Nightmare!"

Suddenly a black butterfly appeared from her hand, right at the same time, Aland appeared above her.

The butterfly went behind him and took appearance of Arisu. Then black sphere start to coat the arena.

* * *

"A- Arisu-sama?" asked Aland surprisedly. In front of him, stood a young Arisu, at her hands were the heads of her parents.

She was standing in front of him with straight face. "Oh… I almost forget that's you… _Aland_" said the girl as she walked nearer, still holding the heads.

Aland took a step behind. "A- Arisu… sama…" mumbled Aland. Arisu threw the heads to Aland. "Mince them into slices and feed the dogs" ordered young Arisu.

"W- Wait, these are… o- our parents… right?" asked Aland panic. Arisu sighed. "Of course they are" replied Arisu as if that was the easiest question.

"B- But, didn't they die… because of… the dragon?" asked Aland with tears on his eyes. Arisu laughed evilly.

* * *

"What are you saying, _Aland!_" said Arisu. Aland didn't reply. "Wait, you don't know that I was the one who killed them?" asked Arisu with dark face.

Aland gulped. At her hands appeared chainsaw. "Then, you too… must be annihilated!" said Arisu as she walked nearer and cut Aland's head.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Aland in despair. He sat on the ground, not believing what he saw.

* * *

"My, my. What a _cruel_ little sister~" said Lucy smiling. Aland was crying. "No…" he replied. "She _killed _your parents" said Lucy.

Aland stood and shouted, "NO! YOU'RE LYING!" "She even _tried_ to kill _you_" Lucy continued her sentence. "NO! ARISU-SAMA WILL NEVER KILL ME!" shouted Aland as he charged to attack Lucy with his knife.

Lucy hand chopped his neck from behind, causing him to fall unconscious. "Yes, I have been lying. It was just an illusion, created by you, by your worst nightmare. After sleeping for 2 days 1 night, you'll be healthy in no time" explained Lucy.

* * *

"WINNER, THE LITTLE, SHIORY IGNOLOGIA from SABERTOOTH!" announced Mato.

The audience cheered. "Sabertooth!" "IS!" "The Best!"

Arisu ran inside the court to see Aland. "Aland! Aland!" she shouted, almost crying. She stood up and looked at Lucy, who was cheering with her teammates.

"Lucy… Heartfilia… No, Shiory Ignologia… I shall kill you with my very own hands at the end of GMG, for hurting Aland" mumbled Arisu.

Arisu took Aland and went back to their seat.

* * *

***Fairy Tail seat***

"So, what's her magic?" asked Levy confused. "I believe I saw her using healing magic, Light Magic, Wind magic, erm… Fire magic, Celestial magic… and Dark magic…" replied Jellal.

"So… she is elemental?" asked Levy in disbelief. Erza nodded in reply.

"She is strong! Cool! I want to fight her!" shouted Natsu fired up. "Gihihi! I'm first, flame-head!" replied Gajeel.

"You want to fight against that little girl?" asked Gray. Natsu nodded in enthusiasm. "She… looked a lot like Lucy…" said Gray.

* * *

Wendy's eyes got larger. "You think so?" she asked. "Yes, she looked a lot like Lucy-chan, but isn't she too young? And her hair! It's changed!" said Lisanna.

Mirajane sweat dropped, "Well, if she wants to change her hairstyle, it's up to her" replied Mira.

"But, why is she at Sabertooth?" asked Natsu. Juvia shook her head, "Juvia doesn't know anything" she said.

"Wait, wait wait!" said Lily, gaining attention. "You forget the biggest things here, her magic! Her body! Her age! And most of all, her relationship with us" said Lily.

Levy gazed at Lucy. Sting realized that and blocked her way to see Lucy by his body.

"I think that's not Lucy" said Erza. "Her name is Shiory Ignologia" explained Erza.

Natsu etc sighed in defeat, "You're right, there's no way Luce changed her name and forget us"

* * *

**Sting : Why are you looking at her!**

**Levy : Well, because I want to!**

**Rogue : We won't let you… for sure…**

**Gajeel : Gihihihi! Who are you guys to bully Shrimp~**

**Dyne : Hey, metal-head. Don't think you can beat Shiory in a match!**

**Natsu : *laugh* Of course! The one who can beat her is ME!**

**Frosch : Frosch thinks that that boys are so stupid**

**Lector : Of course! After all Sting is the best!**

**Rogue : Why do you think they're so stupid, Frosch?**

**Frosch : They want to fight Lu- Shiory!**

**Rufus : Based on my memories on your magic, you won't find any way to beat the Little**

**Sting : Well, even the Mistress was beaten once**

**Minerva : I think Lucy is weak to people with great agility**

**Yukino : Yes, like that Aland guy… I think we should add something to increase her agility in her training menu**

**Lucy : Wait, NO! I don't want! My training menu is already hard!**

**Sting : It's to increase your strength**

**Rogue : But, don't you think it's too much?**

**Lucy : *hug Rogue* Yey! I love you, Rogue-nii!**

**Rogue : *nosebleed, ran outside***

**Sting : *pinch her cheeks* Don't you love me too?**

**Lucy : Ouch! Y- Hwes Hya lheh hyu hoo, Hing-hii (Yes I love you too, Sting-nii)**

**Yukino : *save Lucy***

**Lucy : Yey~ Yukino-nee is the best!**

**Minerva : What about me?**

**Lucy : Minerva-nee is just as awesome as Yukino-nee~**

**Minerva : Good :$**

**Dyne : I hear that in next chapter, there will be fluffy time between Lucy and one unknown person**

**Sting : *blush* I- Is it me?**

**Dyne : I dunno~ Just wait until next chap!**

**Sting : Oh. My. Goodness! Readers-tachi! Please, please, please. Reviews!**

**Rogue : *went in* Please reviews that you want Lucy to have fluffy time with me**

**Rufus : Wait! Me too! Please reviews about me too!**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

**1. PeppyXY : Uwahh~ U don't know how happy I am :D Hope u love this chap**

**2. kasey44 : Thanks! Hope u'd still be reading this :D**

**3. Jia-Chan777 : Thanks! :)**

**4. Shar2242 : She is fighting in this chappie, but not with the fairies, though. In the next chapters, they will fight eventually, so… I hope u'd still be my readers until then :D**

**5. AngelTheSwordMage : Hope u'd understand this chap :D**

**6. Eeveexme : Spoilers~ Spoilers~ Hope u like this chap :)**

**7. mia lucas : Hehehe *blush* I'll take that as compliment :D**

**8. Umjoannbro : Thanks!**

**9. Hornet Fairy : here it is :D Sorry took that long enough**

**10. Manmanmanmanman : Thanks! :)**

**11. IA00 : Hope u love this chap as well :)**

**12. jelloman3 : Yeah, I hope so -w-**

**13. ayyyyyesirlover : Thanks :) Hope u enjoy reading this story**

**14. StiCy lover : Hope u'd still read this :D**

**15. NekoNeNekoPUNE : Just u wait till next chap ! ;;)**

**16. animation art2000-2013 : :D**

**17. mythandfairytailover3 : Great :D**

**18. JennishaTjung : Soo cute~ But Lucy is the cutest of them all :p**

**19. Venadrill : Tehee~**

**20. fafahii : thanks a bunch!**

**21. Serena Heartfilia : Yeah! I love her too~**

**22. TsukiMoon002 : Thanks for the usual support :D**

**23. : :3 Hope u enjoy this chappie :D**

**24. zin-chan-luvs-u : It's really not weird? Thanks goodness! :D**

**25. SeReNiTy007 : It's signal! Yeah!**

**26. Forever blue sky : Sorry! The fight is not against the fairy, but she will fight them too.**

**27. Athena-san : Nyahah!**

**28. NN lovoo D : Long time no see :)**

**29. Magic of Twilight : Hope u love this chap :D**

**30. Guest : Guess what? Update! :D**

**31. Rue : Thanks for the support :)**

**32. Guest : *pale* I- I update! Please don't make Sting etc kill me!**

**33. Pyska : *blush* As usual thanks :D**

**34. B.A.P Baby : just. u. wait. For. Sure!**

**35. NALU 4 Fucking Ever : Sooo sorry for the late update! Plz don't kill me *hide***

**36. Neko lucia : Sorry, I can't do that ;) Hope u'd still read this :D**

**37. Kitty2013 : Thanks for the review :D**

**38. Kibo26 : U think so? *blush* W- Well… thanks!**

**39. mika0014 : in my story? Well… I can't say any spoilers though ._.**

**40. death angel alice : Hope u'd still love this chap :D**

* * *

**MY DAMN GOODNESS! 40 reviews!**

**Oh! HOW I **_**LOVE U GUYS!**_

* * *

**Ok, now I'll tell u WHY I haven't updated in a while:**

**1. I am a active high school student (just enter it :D)**

**2. My days are full of assignments and exams**

**3. My class is the advanced class so that I can go to Olympiads**

**4. My course increased**

**5. N most of all : My INTERNET STILL SUCK!**

* * *

**So I'm TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

* * *

**So~~~**

**That's it for this chapter~**

**I hope the battle style is not as bad as I think!**

**I hope it's not bad either!**

* * *

**Please reviews what you think about the battle scene!**

**Sorry this Chap has no Sneak Peek~**

**Please vote who you want to have fluffy time with Lucy at my profile ;;)**

**RnR :D**


End file.
